


A Mer Tale

by Mystic_Fawn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Aranea is a badass, Aranea the shark slayer, Dino is a big buffoon, Dino loves jewellery, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hints of abuse, Little Mermaid Elements, Loqi is an over protective big brother, Loqi needs to learn to chill, M/M, Mer!Prompto, Poor Noctis, Poor Prompto, Prompto and Aranea are besties, Sea Witch Ardyn, Verstael is a horrible excuse of a father, mer!Aranea, mer!Loqi, mermaid au, promptis is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Fawn/pseuds/Mystic_Fawn
Summary: Prince Noctis is on his way to Altissia to fulfil  his late parents wish to marry Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae when their ship gets caught in a freak sea storm Noctis survives thanks to the help of a certain Mer who falls in love with him.Prompto a Mer who spends his days sneaking off with his friend Aranea to find lost human treasure that has sunk to the sea below but one day he saves a human from drowning, now love sick he will do what ever it takes to be with him whatever the cost.inspired by the little mermaid (good ending)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head a few weeks ago while working on my other work and i just had to start writing it because their is clearly not enough mer! Prompto AU's out there.
> 
> I'm still Working on The Kings Ascension its just taking some time as I'm working on multiple chapters at a time before I upload any, I hope to update that fanfic before this month ends.

It was a beautiful summers morning, the suns light danced on the waves making the ocean shimmer and sparkle. A young boy with dark raven hair played near the water's edge.

"Noctis dear don't wander to far off into the deep end, the current is strong" said a woman with long flowing hair that matched the colour of the young boys.

"I won't mum" he said as he continued to paddle in the shallow water when something caught his eye in the sand, he bent down to pick it up.

"We don't want another scare like what happened last time, you scared your father and I half to death"

"Oh wow mum look at this!" Noctis came running over to his mother with something in his hand.

"What is it dear?"  
When Noctis opened his hand it reviled a pure white scallop shell.

"Oh what a beautiful shell you have found" Noctis gave the shell to his mother.

"Here, take it as a lucky charm" he said as he handed the shell over.

"Thank you Noctis, I'll carry it close beside me"  
Just then a gentle sea breeze blew alone the coast line, Aulea took a deep breath as she took in the seascape before them.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful Noctis? when the waters glitter in the suns light, the waves dancing, the seabirds singing, the gentle breeze" Aulea looked around the surrounding coastline of Cape caem then turned back to her son and bent down to his level.

"But remember Noctis, the ocean may be beautiful but she also holds many dangers too and should be respected" Noctis knew she was referring to yesterdays little incident, Noctis just nods at her.

"So while your father and are gone I don't want you wandering the beach on your own and please stay out of the water until we return ok?"

"Alright mum" Aulea was relieved that her son understood her, she didn't like the thought of leaving him behind but she knew he would be in good care while he stayed at the house by the lighthouse, the royal family owned the property and used it as a getaway. They had many servants who kept the place in good condition.

"Come on dear, it's getting near time, your father will be wondering where we have got to" Noctis took his mother's hand as they both made their way up the hill to the lighthouse.

"I wish I could go with you" said Noctis felling a bit down that was not allowed to go on this trip.

"I know dear, but your father is going to a very important meeting that is taking place in Altissia. But don't worry we will be back in time for your birthday, I'll bring back gifts when we return"

Noctis's face lit up at hearing this. They both went down the lift inside the lighthouse that took them down to the dock below where his father King Regis waited with the rest of the crew who were accompanying them.

"Ah their you two are, I was starting to think I was going to have to come find you" Noctis run up to his father who welcomed him with a big hug as he lifts his son up.

"We had a feeling you might so we thought we'd beat you to it, Is everything ready?" Aulea asked.

"Just finished packing up everything" Regis turned to his son and smiled.

"can you hold the fort while our mother and I are gone?"

"yes sir" Noctis replied with a playful salute.

"Remember to be on your best behaviour for Jared Monica and Dustin, I will also be leaving Clarus's son Gladiolus to watch over you, Ignis too." Noctis did his best to hid his displeasure upon hearing this, he knew his mother and father where just making sure he would be well looked after but both Ignis and Gladio were sometimes strict with him.

"Your Majesty everything is ready for departure" said Cor one of the kings royal guards.

"very good Cor, we will board in just a moment"

Cor bowed and made his way back on the ship. Jared Monica Dustin along with Ignis Gladio and Iris came over to wish them all a safe trip.  
Regis and Aulea gave their son one last goodbye hug. Aulea kissed her sons forehead just before they broke from their hug.

"remember what I told you" Noctis nodded before giving his mother one last hug.

"Take care son" said Regis as he placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

As the ship departed Regis and Aulea waved to Noctis and everyone, Noctis kept waving until the ship started to become smaller and smaller. He then went up to the top of the lighthouse using the lift and watched as the ship disappeared over the horizon.

As the days went by Noctis would go back to the top of the lighthouse with a pair of binoculars and look out for any sign of his father's ship every day his birthday drew near but then on the eve of his birthday everything changed.

It started out like any other day. Noctis was up on top of the lighthouse looking out for his father's ship when he saw a small boat heading towards Cape caem but it was not his father's ship it was far too small and was not of Lucian design, it must have come from Altissia he wondered but were was his father's ship. Noctis got on the lift and descended down to the docks. When he got there Jared Monica and Dustin where already at the docks waiting. As the small boat got closer they saw only one person on board who was steering.

As the boat docked at the peer another figure emerged onto the deck, it was Cor but he didn't look quite right, he looked as if he had aged since the last time they saw him he also had a very grim expression on his face. Before Noctis could ask where his parents where Monica stopped him.

"Prince Noctis could you please go back to the house and wait in your room, I will be over later"

Noctis didn't argue, he just nodded and went up the lift he couldn't understand what was going on, why had he been sent to his room? why did Cor come back on his own? where was his parents? so many questions filled his head and he started to get worried and impatient. A little while later he heard a knock at his door.

"yes?" he called out

"it's me Monica I'm coming in" she replied

Monica slowly opened the door and closed it behind her, she now wore a similar face that Cor had when he came off the boat. Now Noctis was getting worried and confused, where his parents alright?

"what's wrong? why is everyone sad? where's Mum and Dad?" he asked her the tone in his voice clearly worried.  
Monica kneeled down in front of where he sat on the bed and took his hands into hers.

"I am so sorry Prince Noctis.....but-" Monica's voice broke slightly as she tried to keep the tears at bay "but your mother and father are not coming back"

"What!? Why!?" Noctis was clearly hurt  
"their ship sunk at sea, Cor is the sole survivor, I'm sorry Noctis...but your parents didn't make it" Monica finally let out the tears she had been holding in.

Noctis felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him he couldn't move or breath, suddenly he was no longer in his room and Monica was gone too, he was now standing on top of the ocean but the ocean started to turn blood red and Noctis began to sink into it, he was unable to get out soon he was completely submerged and was beginning to drown in the sea of blood.


	2. The world above and below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes up from a nightmare of the past while Iris and the crew prepare for a celebration mean while another kind of celebration is about to get underway beneath the waves.

 

 

Noctis shot up from his bed gasping for air and covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked at all of his surroundings he then realised it was just a dream or more like a memory twisted into a nightmare. It has been twelve years since the day he lost his parents at sea and now the Prince of Lucis was on a ship making the very same journey to Altissia like his parents did to fulfil his late parents last wish, Noctis was to marry the Princess of Tenebrae Lunafreya and the wedding was to be held in Altissia. The timing couldn't get any worse ether as today was the Princes 20th birthday but the Prince was not in good spirits about the occasion, he hadn't been ever since that day, every birthday to him meant another year without his parents. Noctis moved to the side of his bed where he was greeted my his furry companion Umbra who was sitting by his bedside.

"Hey boy, I'm alright" Noctis scratched behind his ears before he got out of bed Umbra let out a little whine as if to say he wasn't convinced.

"It was just a dream Umbra I'm fine really" Noctis went to freshen up and changed then made his way up to the main deck. "good morning sleepy head" came from a cheery girl with short dark hair.

"hey Iris" Noctis greeted as he let out a yawn.

"did you sleep alright?" Iris was always the caring one who looked out for everyone's wellbeing especially Noctis's, they both looked out for one another and Noctis felt lucky to have her as a friend.

"I'm fine Iris, you seem to be in a cheery mood, what's up?" Iris shrugged her shoulders but Noctis could tell she was defiantly up to something.

"oh you'll see" a wide grin spread across her face.

"Iris.... don't tell me you are planning a birthday celebration for me, you really don't have to"

"nonsense, I know this trip has been troubling you, the timing has also been poor, so I thought that maybe a distraction will do us all some good, come on Noctis lets make this a party to remember"

Iris was right there was too much of a gloomy mood on board this ship with everyone's minds on what happened twelve years ago on the very same route to Altissia. Most of the crew on board had been effected by that disaster, Gladio and his little sister Iris had lost their father, Cindy lost her Grandfather and Cor had chosen to accompany the Prince on the journey too, this must bring back some bad memories for him.

"your right Iris, alright let's do this" Iris let out a cheer of excitement.

"what do you need me to do?" he asks her

"ok first no going into the kitchen, Ignis is going to be preparing a huge birthday banquet then later I'm going to need you to make yourself scarce while we do up the deck, be ready by evening ok" Noctis couldn't help but smile.

 _"she had this whole thing planed out from the start"_ he thought

"alright, you're the boss" he joked as Iris made her way down the deck to tell Ignis. Noctis then looked over at Umbra, something had caught the dogs eye.

"what is it boy?" he asked Umbra let out a quiet whine, Noctis looked over to what or who Umbra was looking at and saw Cor standing at the fount of the ship on watch. Noctis decided to go talk to him for a bit.

"hey Cor, how long until we reach Altissia?"

"weather permitting we should arrive by tomorrow morning, even sooner if Iris didn't insist on this party" Noctis could tell the marshal was on edge, he couldn't blame him after what he had been through last time he was on a ship bound for Altissia.

"hey come on Cor its going to be alright the weathers been great the sea has been calm too"

"that is why the ocean is so dangerous, the weather can change very quickly" Noctis guessed he was talking from experience, it must be tough to let your guard down after going through what Cor had to endure.

"hey I never got the chance to tell you this before but it really means a lot you being here with us" Cor turned to face Noctis a little surprised at what he just said.

"I am a kings guard your highness I go were I am needed regardless of my own personal feelings" it was the kind of response Noctis expected from him.

"yeah I know but still I'm glad you're here" and with that Noctis returned to his cabin.

Cor continued to stand on watch duty but his mind wandered back to that day, how did he survive but no one else? why him? People started to dub him as Cor the immortal after that day, he hated it. His memory of how he ended up washed along the shore of Altissia was foggy but he could remember fragments. I knew there was no way he could of possible survived out at sea, he was unconscious and the ship had sunk nowhere near a shore line, someone had to have helped him he was sure of it he faintly remembers waking up and seeing what looked like someone crouched over him however the suns light shone in his eyes making it hard for him to see who it was he soon passed out again but when he woke up they were gone, he still couldn't tell if it had just been a dream. He never told anyone about this as he was sure they would just think of it as just some mere sea tale. But there had to be some explanation to what happened that day, the ocean was a mysterious place, it is as wide and vast as it is deep and no doubt held many secrets beneath its blue abyss.

Deep down below the waves further than any man could reach lied the hidden under water kingdom of Gralea home of the Mer. The mer where well aware of the humans who lived above the ocean unlike the humans who had no idea of their existence and the mer wished to keep it that way. The less the humans knew about them the better. Today all the high born were attending a special orchestra concert in honour of Emperor Aldercapt's fifty years as Emperor. In one of the balcony looking over the stage three mer sat waiting for the arrival of the Emperor. On the left side of the empty chair sat a mer with a dark ash blue tail the leader for Gralea's royal forces General Caligo. And on the right hand side sat a mer who's tail was bronze in colour but dulled with age he was Verstael the Emperors advisor, his right hand as it were, and right to him sat a much younger mer his tail gold and shimmered with his youth who almost looked like he would rather be elsewhere as he sat with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair and resting his head on his palm clearly bored. Verstael cleared his throat catching the young mers attention, the young mer looked over at Verstael and was met with a warning glare. The young mew rolled his eyes before he moved to sit up straight. Everyone quietened down as the Herald made his way on to the stage.

"All rise for Emperor Aldercapt!"

The orchestra proceeded to play the royal anthem as Iedolas Aldercapt made his way to his seat his tail was a rich ruby red colour. The three mer at the balcony bowed as Iedolas stood before them.

"Emperor Aldercapt we are honoured by your presents" said Verstael as he raised up.

"I do believe you have met my eldest son Loqi" Loqi stood straight up as Iedolas made his way over to them.

"Ah yes I remember you, you were invited to attend the royal gala a few years back as celebration of your coming of age, my you have grown quite a bit since then"

"Emperor Aldercapt, it is truly an honour to be in your presents again" said Loqi as he bowed his head again, more to hide the irritated look on his face than anything, he hated all these formalities and grovelling, but he knew better than to argue in the presents of his father, reputation and image was everything to his father.All the mer were seated as so as the emperor took his seat.

"where is your youngest son Verstael? I thought he would be here too, he is old enough to attend this even isn't he?" Verstael smiled upon hearing the Emperors question.

"My youngest is taking part in the choir doing a solo your Excellency, think of it as his introduction into the high born society of Gralea"

Loqi did his best not to roll his eyes at what his father just said, everything was about reputation and social gain with him, he never truly treated his sons the way most fathers would, to him they were just tools for political gain in power as well as reputation, more like an extension of himself.

"Ah, I had no idea he could sing" Iedolas sounded delighted and surprised upon hearing this.

"Yes well it has only came to my attention just recently, i caught him singing to himself a few weeks ago so I encouraged him to take part in today's performance" Verstael boasted.

Once again Loqi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes or let out an annoyed sigh, he couldn't get over how delusional his father could get sometimes. His younger brother wasn't that great of a singer he would usually just hum a small tune to himself, he wasn't a professional singer like many in this choir were, he only got the part because of who his father was, social class and wealth over talent, it was one thing Loqi despised most about Gralea. He just hoped his brother would be ok, he knew he never wanted to do this and Loqi hoped he wouldn't crush under the pressure, this was the only reason he was here and that was to keep an eye and look out for his brother.

"I see, well I look forward to his performance then" Iedolas relaxed into his chair as the audience began to quieting down.

The orchestra began with its first score which was a mix of percussion and string and next was the choir that was held in many huge clam shells that started to rise up onto the stage and open, some of the smaller shells held only one and they were the solo singers, Verstaels son would be in one of those. The crowd cheered as the music ended, next up was his sons solo the music played a soft melody and Loqi started to grow a little anxious and hoped his brother was doing ok. but when his brother queue came and the small clam opened it was reviled to be empty. The conductor abruptly stopped the music in shock the whole choir gasped in shock too. Loqi face palmed, he did not dare look at his father to see his reaction. The audience gasped out in horror too at what they have just witnessed. Emperor Aldercapt was not impressed

"Is this your idea of a joke Verstael!?"

Verstael was like a fish out of water he couldn't take in what had just happened.

"No! there has to be a mistake!" he pleased but Iedolas got up from his chair

"I've seen enough, the concert is cancelled" and with that the Emperor left the balcony with General Caligo who sneered at Verstael.

"your Excellency please!" Verstael pleaded but his words fell on deaf ears.

Furious and humiliated Verstael looked back to his eldest son who had not moved from his chair. he swam over to him and roughly grabs his arm pulling him out of his chair.

"Where is he!? Did you know he wouldn't be here?!" he yells angrily at him while griping Loqi's arm harder that it would likely leave a bruise.

"No! and how should I know, do you really think I wouldn't say anything and let the orchestra go on!" Loqi snaps back Verstael lets go of Loqi's arm but them jabs his index finger into his chest.

"You better be telling me the truth boy or I will make you wish you had!" Verstael then swims off to go apologies profusely to the Emperor and the many other special guests who were present leaving Loqi alone on the balcony. Loqi rubbed his sore arm as he tried to calm himself down, he looked back to the empty clam shell that his brother was suppose to be inside, he was now worried what their father would do once he got his hands on him he also wondered where he had disappeared too.

_"where have you gone Prompto"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment and leave kudos


	3. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Aranea discover treasure in an old sunken ship but danger is not to far from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo my biggest chapter for this story yet!
> 
> And for those wondering then our boys will finally meet that should happen soon it will most likely be chapter 5 
> 
> i wrote this chapter while listen to a deep sea soundscape to help me, it can some times be very relaxing too

Far off from Gralea two mer swam with haste.

"Come on Aranea, it's not far now" said the young merman, his tail was a vibrant yellow that matched his cheery personality perfectly.

"you said that ages ago Prompto" the other replied trying to keep up with her energetic companion.

"I really mean it this time, trust me" Prompto showed no sign of slowing down as he continued to lead the way.

Aranea unlike Prompto had the most unusual tail, it was black with blood red fins and a sail that went along the back of her tail. She also wore black & red armour along her torso arms and head. Her appearance made her look rather intimidating almost like a lionfish. She also carried a huge lance with her.

Prompto finally came to a stop.

"there, that's it right there!" he pointed to an old sunken ship at the bottom of the drop off. 

"Whoa Prompto, you sure you are up for this? it looks a little dark down there" Aranea was surprised Prompto was considering going down there. Prompto was not exactly the bravest mer in the ocean although he did his moments from time to time. He may be putting on a brave face now but Aranea knew better, he was easily spooked at the littlest of things, yet he still insisted on these treasure hunts and exploration of ruins and sunken ships. 

"Yup, I have a good feeling about this one"

Aranea couldn't help but giggle a little at Promptos eagerness, she wondered how long it would last.

"Alright then let's make haste before you get cold fins and change your mind" Aranea starts to make her descent down the drop off.

"H-hey!" Prompto hesitates at first before he begins to swim after Aranea and manages to tail behind her.

Prompto was glad to have Aranea with him, she was an amazing warrior who could take down anything that was a threat to merfolk. It was what she normally did for a living. She and her Squad would hunt down predators that where a threat to Gralea or any of the lower class mer that lived outside of the kingdom. Apparently she once served in the royal army but somehow quit, she told him that it was because she couldn't be at her full potential so she left some even followed her and she soon made up her own group of mercenaries who protected all merfolk and not just the snobby high born mer who couldn't care less about the mer who lived outside of Gralea. Prompto may have been from such a family but he was different, he treated Aranea as an equal, he never saw himself as someone who was better just because of his family status, he never seemed to care about anything like that, his older brother seemed ok too she guessed even though she never spoke to him much. 

They finally reached the sunken ship, Aranea scanned the area for any danger while Prompto looked for a way inside the ship.

"well...this ship has seen better days" Prompto joked trying to keep his spirits up "the ships literally snapped in two, must have been one hell of a storm and smashed into some rocks"

Aranea turned around to see, she was shocked at the damage.

"well it looks like we will have no trouble getting in this time, no squeezing into cramped spaces, aren't you lucky Prompto?"

Prompto let out a nervous laugh, he was relieved never the less. he really didn't do well in cramped places with his claustrophobia.

"that being said we should still be cautious, if we can easily swim inside then it is no doubt a shark could get in too" she warns

Prompto panicked at hearing this.

"Aranea! why did you have to go and say stuff like that!? You trying to put me off doing this!?"

Aranea sighs and swims over to Prompto to try and calm him down.

"no Prompto, I just want to make sure you are aware of the risks, someone's got to watch that tail of yours, isn't that why I'm here?"

Prompto managed to calm down after hearing this Aranea was a skilled fighter he knew he could count on her if things get bad.

"watch my back?" Aranea smiled back at him.

"Always" she replied

Prompto felt better now, Araneas reassurance gave him a small boots of courage.

"alright...let's do this" he says as they make their way inside the old ship.

It took them both a short while for their eyes to adjust to the dark corridors and rooms but they where finally able to find their way around.

"you know...this wouldn't be so bad if it could be a little less creepy, it's so dark you don't know what could be lurking in the shadows just waiting to strike"

Aranea rolled her eyes hearing what Prompto was saying, more to himself than to her

"hey Prompto, you keep talking like that and you are just going to scare yourself"

"right sorry, sorry" Prompto said nervously

They swim into one of the rooms and begin to explore, thankfully the room had a big window so the room wasn't dark and they were able to look around.   
Prompto scanned the room looking for any treasure while Aranea stayed on guard. Finally something caught Prompto's eye on the floor.

"Hey I think I found something" Prompto swims over and picks up what looks like some kind of small box with a strange looking flat eye at one side.

"I wonder what this could be?" He examines it and decides to take it and places it in a small pouch he had with him.

Prompto then moves over to what looks like a small dresser to looks inside the small drawers. He found most of them to be empty much to his disappointment. He then swam over to the small drawer on the bedside table, as he pulls it open his face lights up at what he finds, a small ring with a clear stone and an black band.

"Yes score!" he cheered "Aranea look at this!" he picks up the ring to show her.

"Oh Dino's gonna flip when he sees this, I've never seen one like this before" Prompto puts the ring into his pouch.

"do we have to go see him?" Aranea asks not sounding too enthusiastic about going to see the mer who was a well known hoarder of shiny objects that humans like to decorate themselves in and other shiny trinkets 

"why not?, he is bound to know more about this kind of stuff and I'm sure he would like to see this too"

Just as Prompto swam over to the other side of the room Aranea could have sworn she saw movement outside the window, her hand griped on her lance.

"Prompto, I think it's time we should go" she didn't want him to panic so she tried being discreet.

"just hang on I found something" he picks something up from another small drawer and examines it before putting it into his pouch.

"Prompto we're leaving, now!" she tried to call out with authority in her tone as quietly as possible to him.

The tone in Aranea's voice causes Prompto to look at her wondering what she was going on about when he notices a shadow begin to creep up the wall where Aranea was, her stance had changed her hand griped tightly on her lance. Dread filed his heart when he finally realised what she was talking about. As he turned to look behind him he saw rows of sharp teeth come crashing through the windows.

"AHH! SHARK! IT'S A SHARK!" Prompto swam as fast as he could to Aranea.

They both swam out of the room and as fast as they could tried to escape through the way they came. Aranea made it out unfortunately the deck above came crashing down blocking of the exit for Prompto.

"Oh no!" Prompto panicked as he swam the hole the collapsed deck made to the deck above only to find the exit blocked off there too. Out of desperation he swims along the other way, the shark suddenly came crashing through the floor from the deck below Prompto narrowly missing its jaws as he swam above it and continued swimming as fast as he could through the corridor.

"ARANEA HELP I'M TRAPED!" he calls out to her

"Prompto, whatever you do don't let it corner you!" she calls back

"THAT'S GONNA BE A PROBLEM!" he shouts back as he looks back at the shark.

Its huge body made it impossible for Prompto to swim past it. He looked forward to realised he was coming to the end of the corridor, it was literally a dead end.

"AH! ARANEA HELP I'M COMING TO A DEAD END!" 

Aranea began to swim upwards listening out for Prompto to find his location before she began to spiralled downwards at accelerating speed like a whirlpool, lance pointing downwards.

Prompto was now at the end of the corridor and had his back to the wall, all he could think of was that he was about to become shark chow. He closed his eyes and in one last acted of desperation called out to Aranea.

"ARANEA PLEASE HELP!"

Suddenly Aranea comes crashing down from the ceiling above on top of the shark and skewers it in the back bringing it to a quick end. Prompto was overcome with such relief.

"wooo! I'm alive!" 

Aranea was just glad that she made it just in time.

"Hey Prompto, if I have to keep saving your tail like this I'm expecting to be paid" she said as she yanked her lance out of the shark.

The shocked look on Promptos face was priceless.

"I was kidding Prompto, lighten up" she couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"anyways we better get out of here, the blood from this shark is bound to draw the attention of more predators" Prompto couldn't agree more. 

"Alright, next stop is Dino's!" Prompto cheered as they made their way up to higher waters

"I can hardly wait" said Aranea in a deadpan tone

 

The two mer finally found the cave that was unmistakably Dino's, there was a small trail of gold medallions leading the way.  
The cave itself was one of wonder, it was decorated in jewels, gold and many other shiny objects, there was a whole mountain of gold medallions that completely covered the ground. The entrance to the cave was draped in chains of pearls that made a sound alerting the occupant of the cave if anyone went through them.

Dino was busy sorting out gems by colour and size in one of his many treasure trunks when he hears the chain of pearls rustle against one another at the cave entrance followed by his name being called out.

"Dino, you home?" Prompto called out.

"Hey if it isn't my favourite Treasure hunting duo! Back from another daring adventure if presume?"

Dino was decorated from head to tail in human jewellery, he wore multiple chains pendants and necklaces around his neck, a ring on every finger including his thumps, his wrists where covered in all sorts of bracelets some where bands while others where chains with jewels or charms on them and above his grey tail he wore a belt made of gold medallions.

"you could say that, Prompto almost became shark chow" Aranea teased 

"yiek's! well so long as you two are in one piece, I guess you are both here to show me what you have found this time?" 

"you know it" Prompto replied opening his pouch, he decided to leave the ring for last. 

He picks out the box with the strange looking eye on it. 

"I have never seen anything like this before, I was wondering if you might have any ideas" Prompto gives the box over to Dino  
Dino looked at it for a moment.

"well kid what you've got here is something the humans like to sometimes wear around the neck and it must be something special because groups of humans would stand in front of it and they all seem very happy about it then it gives off this bright light for a split second then they all race over to it and look at the back of it, I can't say for sure why humans do this but it must be something good, I'm afraid I can't tell you what they call this thing though, sorry kid" Dino hands it back over to Prompto 

"it's alright, you still know more about this than I do" Prompto takes one last look at it before putting it back in his pouch then taking out the other thing he managed to grab before the shark attacked them. 

"Ah Ha! now this I know" Dino takes them out of Prompto's hand.

the object was mostly made of glass and had a thin metal frame around the edges.

"now what we have here kid, is called spectacles, some humans prefer to see a lot more so they wear these, please allow me" Dino said as he goes to put them on.

However as soon as Dino put them on everything looked magnified and slightly warped.

"whoa! these spectacles are really something!" said Dino as he starts to swim about.  
however he started to become dizzy and crashed into a pile of treasure trunks that had been piled up and came tumbling down on top of him.

Aranea burst into laughter as Prompto swam over to help Dino out of the big pile on top of him.  
After Prompto helped Dino up he noticed he was still wearing the spectacles, they were not damaged at least.

"whoa, I really don't know who those humans could wear these things!" Dino began to slowly take them off but not before Prompto and Aranea saw how big his eyes became the further he pulled them away from his eyes, now both Aranea and Prompto burst into laughter. 

"hmm maybe these ones are used the same way I use that magnifier for examining my jewellery and gems"

at hearing this Prompto took the spectacles off Dino then swam back to his pouch.

"well if that's the case Dino you are gonna love this" he says as he takes out the ring he found.

This defiantly perked up Dino's interest.

"Jewellery! hang on a sec kid" Dino does a backward flip to the small trunk behind him to pick up his magnifier before swimming over to Prompto to examine the ring.

"well now, I have never seen anything quite like this before" Dino examines the rings metal work and carving and its clear gem stone with such gusto. 

"whoever owned this must of been someone very important"

"how can you tell?" Prompto asks

"well this ring here has some kind of crest carved onto it, usually a crest is something a rich family has on all their stuff, I would have thought you high born mer did something similar"

The only mer Prompto could think about who had such a thing was the Emperor.

A sudden realisation hit him hard. 

"OH CRAP! THE EMPEROR! TODAY WAS THE CONCERT FOR THE EMPEROR'S ANNIVERSARY!" Prompto began to freak out. 

Aranea was left gobsmacked at hearing what Prompto just said.

"Wait...you forgot? you actually forgot!? All this time I thought you were deliberately ditching that gig" she couldn't help but burst into laughter again "oh Prompto, and here I actually thought you were finally turning into a real rebel"

Prompto was not seeing the funny side of this, his face had gone white.

"this isn't funny Aranea! this is a serious problem!" Prompto panicked, his mind was racing about all the possible scenarios that could happen once he returned to Gralea.

"Oh no oh no! what's gonna happen to me!? What's the punishment for disgracing ones Emperor!? Beheading!? Tail shredding!? Oh crap what will my Father do!? He will gut me like a fish for sure for this!

Araneas laughter died down upon hearing Prompto talk about his Father, she knew anything involving him was never good. She swam up to Prompto and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Hey calm down, you forgot ok, these things happen" Prompto knew Aranea was just trying to help him calm down but she didn't know his Father like he or Loqi did, his thoughts then went to his older brother.

"Loqi...is he alright" he quietly said to himself

What if his father was taking his anger out on him? Prompto knew he had to go back, he had to make sure his brother was ok.

"I'm so stupid!" he scolds himself 

"Hey now kid that ain't true and you know it" said Dino trying to comfort him 

"yeah this coming from the bigger idiot" Aranea teased which got a small giggle out of Prompto at least.

"Aranea, you wound me" said Dino as he puts his hand on his heart.

Aranea just rolls her eyes as she grabs Prompto's wrist

"Come on, I will go with you as far as those stupid guards will let me"

Just as they were about to leave Dino stops them.

"Hold up a moment" he says as he rummaged through a trunk pulling out a sliver chain.

"No doubt this ring is way too big for those skinny fingers of yours but you can wear a ring like this too" Dino puts the silver chain through the ring and them swims over to Prompto and ties it to his neck.

"here you go kid, you keep this one you have earned it"

Prompto gave Dino a small smile.

"Thanks Dino, we better get going now" Prompto grabs his pouch and follows Aranea out the cave.

"No problem kid, come back anytime!" Dino calls out as he waves them good bye

Prompto and Aranea swim back as fast as they could. Prompto's mind still on his older brother just hoping things will be alright when he returns even though he knew that was just wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could just picture Dinos cave looking like Tamatoa's shell from Disneys Moana with all the gold and jewels glittering in the light.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto returns home to a furious Vastael and a injured Loqi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the big delay as you all know episode Prompto came out last week and i was busy with that for awhile.  
> i loved that they had Prompto team up with Aranea ^_^
> 
> had a bit of writers block doing the first half of this chapter but their was also many other reasons that this chapter was delays which i will explain at the end notes but for now enjoy
> 
> oh and a slight warning for some people as this chapter contains some scenes of abuse.   
> poor Prompto T_T

 

 

It was almost evening by the time Prompto and Aranea made it back to Gralea. Prompto's heart felt heavy thinking about what would be in store for him when he gets home. The city of Gralea was a sight to behold with its grand Fanciful shell architecture. The city was split into different districts the lower levels are were standard class citizens live and the higher levels were for the mer of the high born class and at the very top tier in the centre is where the Emperor resides in the palace above everyone else. The city was less busy at this hour with everyone settling down for the evening. Both Prompto and Aranea had made it as far as the second last tier before guards stopped Aranea at the gates.

"Halt! only family in service to the Emperor may pass!" Aranea was blocked off by two guards. Prompto swam over to Aranea to hand over his pouch.

"could you hold onto this until I get back?" Aranea just nods Prompto makes his way through the gates and swims past the many huge shell structured homes and beautiful coral gardens. He finally arrived at the gate leading to the place he has dreaded, his home, although this place never felt like home to him. He spent as much time away from the place as possible but fears over his bothers wellbeing made him come home.

"Ok Prompto, you can do this" he said to himself as he opened the gate and made his way to the front door.

He slowly opened the door and snuck in, he tried to listen out for ether his father or brother, so far the cost was clear.

_"maybe if I can get to Loqi without father noticing me I can then sneak out again after checking to see if Loqi is ok"_ Prompto thought to himself.

Unfortunately that wasn't to be the case, a servant spotted him sneaking about and went to inform Verstael. Prompto made it to his and Loqi's room without making a sound, he opened the door just slightly and peeked inside to see Loqi sitting at the ledge of the window looking outside.

"pst, Loqi" he whispers as he slowly sneaks into the room. Loqi turned to see his little brother sneak into the room closing the door behind him.

"Prompto!? where have you been!? I've been worried sick!" Loqi swam up to him wrapping Prompto in a tight embrace. Prompto felt guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry Loqi, I didn't mean to make you worry" he said as he hugged him back. Loqi separates from their embrace and puts his hands on Promto's shoulders still looking rather worried.

"Does father know you are here?" he asks in a serious tone. Prompto just shakes his head, Loqi sighs in relief.

"listen to me Prompto, you have to stay away from here for now, father is still furious with you"

"I had to come back, i had to make sure you were alright" Prompto then noticed the dark band that had formed on Loqi's arm.

"Loqi! your arm"" Prompto went to check his brothers arm but Loqi pulled away.

"Its fine Prompto but you need to leave, now!"

Suddenly the room door burst open scaring both the young mer. They both looked and saw the one mer that both hoped they wouldn't bump into any time soon. Verstael looked at both his sons with pure rage.

"You!!!" Vertsael's gaze was on Loqi first.

"so you where in on this all along!" Verstael began to swim over to Loqi. Loqi's face drained of colour as his father charged towards him.

"No!" Prompto shouted as he swam in front of Loqi blocking his father from getting near him.

"He has nothing to do with this!" Verstael stopped in his tracks and then grabbed Prompto by the arm and threw him against a nearby wall, the impact winded Prompto.

"Prompto!" Loqi called out in panic. Prompto got up to see his father had him cornered Loqi was behind him looking really worried.

"And you!" Verstael's voice spilled venom "You better have a good excuse for that little stunt you pulled"

"I...I" Prompto couldn't speak for the panic building up in him.

"Do you have any idea the shame and humiliation you have cause!?" Prompto's body begins to tremble.

"if it wasn't for the fact you are the son of the Emperors adviser you would have been beheaded!"

"I'm sorry" Prompto muttered

"Where were you!?" Verstael bellowed

"I...I forgot!" Prompto managed to blurt out, there was a moment of deadly science.

"You what!?" Prompto winced as his father raised his voice even more. Loqi looked on in fear.

"I...I forgot that the concert was toda-" Prompto didn't get a chance to finish before his father struck the side of his face with his hand knocking him down.

"Unacceptable! How could you possibly forget such an important event!?" Verstael then noticed something hanging around Prompto's neck.

"what is that!?" he said pointing at the silver chain that the ring was secure to.

Prompto cursed himself for forgetting to take the chain off and giving it to Aranea. His father stretched out his arm to snatch it but Prompto moved out of the way trying to cover it.

"It's nothing" he stuttered cowering more into the corner

"So... that is what you have been doing, instead of attending probably the most important concert of your life you would rather swim around in the filth those humans dump into our ocean, not only that but you even decorate yourself in it too" Verstael clenched his fist. Prompto began to tremble and close his eyes, this was it he was in for a beating, Prompto tensed waiting for the oncoming pain. Suddenly Loqi swam in front of Verstael blocking him from Prompto.

"Please, enough of this!" he begged Verstael stopped in his tracks and glared at Loqi

"Watch your tone boy! you are no better than him" Verstael turns his back to them.

"where did I go wrong?" he said to himself "The both of you have clearly inherited your mothers bad blood"

Loqi did his best to hold his tongue, he hated the way their father would always speak ill of their late mother in such a way. But he did not wish to provoke his father even more with the dangerous mood he was already in.

Verstael turns and gives Loqi and Prompto a sideways glance.

"Get out of my site! I can't bear to look at ether one of you!"

Prompto didn't need to be told twice, he swan as fast as he could out the room door, Loqi was about to pursuit him when Verstael called out to him.

"Loqi, If the both of you don't shake up and learn to behave how a high born merman should I will forced to take serious action, do I make myself clear?"

Loqi didn't like the sound of this, he just nods and went to find were his brother had swam off to now.

Meanwhile Aranea chose to wait for Prompto. She didn't know if he would be coming back but she couldn't help but worry about him. She casually swan around near by the gates trying to ignore the many dirty looks the guards and fellow mer gave her. She was use to this sort of treatment even when she enlisted into the royal army. Aranea was an outsider, she wasn't a Gralean citizen. She lived outside of the city in a small grotto.

Mer who lived outside of the city lived in the old ways. They would hunt and gather their own food and just simply lived their own lives as free mer folk, however it was not always an easy peaceful life Aranea knew that all too well. She had lost both her parents in a shark attack when she was a child. Aranea decided that day that she would join the Gralean army to help mer like her who where in need of help, a naive dream that was.

She soon learned that no one in Gralea cared for the mer who lived outside of the city. She had enlisted hoping to make a difference but it was clear that it was most likely not going to happen this way. Because of her status or more lack of due to her being an outsider she had to work her way up the ranks the hard way. Luckily Aranea was already a skilled fighter thanks to her upbringing being raised by parents who were hunters. she also learned some skills from fellow mer who looked out for her growing up when she became an orphan. Before she knew it she became Commodore of the Gralean army, it was good while it lasted but one day she had finally had enough.

The discrimination against mer from families who were not high born or mer from outside the city was too big a problem for Aranea to handle, she had put up with it for so long. She didn't regret leaving because now she had her own squad of people who admired and respected her, all where members of her old squad back from the army and now they protected the mer who lived outside of Gralea.

It was starting to get very late now, it Prompto didn't come back soon Aranea would have to go, it was getting very dark now and that brought many dangers especially outside of Gralea as visibility made it hard to see with the lack of sunlight and many predators would be out on the hunt. Aranea let out a sigh, she could wait just a few more minutes.

Loqi made his way out of the gates when he spoted a vibrant yellow tail that could only be Prompto's swim around a street corner. Loqi followed his brother as he looked around the corner he saw his brother swim up to a armoured mermaid no doubt it was Aranea. She swam up to Prompto with a look of shock on her face, her hand reached out to check Prompto's face where his father had struck him. She said something to Prompto but Loqi couldn't make out what it was. Aranea then grabbed Prompto's wrist and they both began to swim off in the other direction.

"were are you off to now?" Loqi said to himself as he began to follow them.

Prompto and Aranea swam with haste when they made their way outside Gralea's gates. Loqi was hesitant to follow them outside of Gralea but managed to push himself forward, he kept his distance for now. They soon arrived at a small grotto which was Aranea's home, the outside was covered in beautiful coral that during the night gave off a bright glow, the small entrance was hidden with overgrown seaweed, the entrance was so small only on mer could enter at a time, this made it almost impossible for predators like sharks to enter so it made it a perfect place to stay safe during the night.

Loqi waited awhile before he decided to sneak inside. Once he managed to squeeze inside he was surprised to see the inside was much bigger than it looked, there was a small hole at the top too small for any mer to swim through it looked more like a viewing port hole. It was a full moon and a clear sky tonight above the waves so the moons light shone down through the hole lighting up the inside of the grotto.

He saw Aranea putting her lance away then taking off her helmet revelling her silver hair that she always kelp tied back, she then removed her gauntlets and opening some kind of small box. Prompto was sitting on a rock looking down at the seafloor, he looked miserable.

Loqi swam behind a big pile of human junk the two mer had collected from there treasure hunting adventures. Aranea picked up a small bottle containing a blue fluid that glowed, she then swam over to where Prompto sat.

"Here, this should stop the bruising and take away the pain" she said as she quickly applied some to his cheek.

The pain began to fade and the small bruise that was appearing on his cheek began to disappear from his freckled face.

"you really shouldn't be wasting such valuable stuff like that on me Aranea, those potions are not very easy to find you know" he said not looking up from the seafloor as his hand went up to feel the swelling on his cheek go down.

"ummm a thank you would have been nice" she teased

A small smile creeped on Prompto's face, they both sat there in silence for awhile before Aranea decided to talk about what happened.

"so what happened? is your brother alright?"

"uh, ye- yeah" he replied with a small nod. Loqi still had trouble hearing them so he tried leaning in a bit closer.

"Well judging by the state of your face I can tell Daddy dearest wasn't all that pleased about your absents, seriously Prompto just get the hell out of there, I have told you before you are more than welcome to stay here"

It was comforting for Prompto to know he had a friend as awesome as Aranea, she was always looking out for him almost like a big sister.

"Thanks Aranea, but you know I can't stay here forever as much as I love the feeling of freedom I wouldn't last long out here on my own. I'm not a fighter and I am not that strong, I can't rely on you forever and I would always worry about Loqi"

Aranea let out an annoyed groan.

"Loqi is a big boy, I'm sure he can look after himself, I am just surprised he hasn't ran away yet"

"He did run away once before, dont you remember me telling you that story?" said Prompto

"It happened a few years ago, we where a lot younger back then, I was worried sick and felt so alone at the time"

Loqi heard this and it pained him to know how much he had made his little brother worry about him, not only that he had left him alone, it was stupid and very selfish of him to have ran away and leave Prompto like that.

"Ah how could I forget, you went out looking for him, it's all coming back now, that was the day we first met, I was assigned to find you and bring you home. My first ever assignment as well" Aranea was surprised she almost forgot about their first meeting.

"Yeah I got lost trying to find my way back home, if it wasn't for you that shark would have surly eaten me"

Loqi felt a stabbing pain in his heart, Prompto never told him about this when he finally came back home. Loqi turned around and leaned against the pile of junk and let out a silent sigh. Suddenly the pile began to come crashing down. Prompto let out a startled shriek as he swam behind Aranea, Aranea grabbed her lance and pointed it to the fallen pile, the two mer where met with the very mer they were talking about just moments ago.

"Loqi!?" Prompto almost couldn't believe it.

"Hey Goldie, don't you know it is rude to come into people's homes uninvited?" said Aranea with her lance still in hand pointing at him.

"Prompto wasn't the only one to get kicked out you know!" Loqi barked back a little embarrassed about getting caught sneaking around.

"All you had to do was ask if you wanted to tag along" Aranea replied There was a moment of awkward silence before Prompto broke it.

"Oh Loqi, your arm hang on" Prompto picked up the potion bottle Aranea had used on Prompto and used what was left inside on Loqi's arm around the dark bruise, the bruise soon began to disappear.

"Now who's wasting potions" Aranea teased as she went to put her lance away and give the brothers some privacy.

"Why didn't you tell me you went looking for me?" Loqi asked

"I didn't want to worry you, and besides you never ever told me where you went and what you did when you ran away" Prompto replied He had a point though, Loqi never did tell him what happened when he was away, maybe one day he will tell him.

"Well I guess Blondie and Goldie are staying tonight" Aranea joked "come on you two, its late, time for bed" she said with a yawn.

Later on that night Prompto was still awake, he had so much on his mind, he thought about what Aranea had said about him staying here, as much as he liked the idea he felt like he would just become a burden to her, he didn't belong out here, he then thought about his life back at home, Loqi was the only one that made the place feel like home apart from that he felt like he didn't belong there too, he was not like the other high born merman of Gralea, he never fitted in, his only friend was Aranea who lived outside of Gralea.

Prompto rolled onto his stomach careful not to wake up his brother who was sleeping next to him. He studied the ring on the chain examining it. He sighed quietly to himself

_"Is there anywhere I can truly feel like I belong"_ he thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when something blocked the moonlight above. Prompto slowly got out of the makeshift bed and swam up to the hole above to investigate.

When he looked up something big was eclipsing the moon, at first glance he thought it was a whale but upon further inspection he could see that it wasn't. "What could it be" he wondered. suddenly there was bright flashes of colourful lights exploding around from above the waves. The sound was similar to a thunder storm but the sky above was still very clear.

Loqi began to stir in the bed.

"huh? what's that noise?" he asked when he woke up

"It's just a thunderstorm, go back to sleep" Said Aranea clearly not happy about being woken up.

"Guys you have got to see this! it's not a thunder storm!" Prompto calls out to them.

"What is it Prompto?" Loqi groans as he gets out of bed and swims up to his brother, Aranea followed.

All three couldn't tell what it could be. Prompto felt a surge of excitement at this discovery, he had to go up there and get a better look.

"I'm going to go check it out, you guys coming?" He said as he quickly made his way out of the grotto.

"Prompto stop! it's too dangerous out there!" Loqi called out to him but it was too late, he saw his brother swim as fast as he could to the world above.

"Don't worry Goldie, I'll go get him" called Aranea as she left the grotto.

"Huh!? hey wait for me!" Loqi cried out as he chased after her.

As Prompto swam closer and closer to the surface he couldn't get over how beautiful the bright colours that lit up the night sky.

_"What is going on up there"_ he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our boys will soon have their first meeting, cant wait to get round to writing that chapter.
> 
> now as for updates another reason i was late updating was because unfortunately I got made redundant from my job so finding a new one became my top priority and i am happy to say after only one week of being unemployed i managed to get a new job, however i will be now working 6 days a week doing 12 hour shift so updates may take some time, i will do my best.  
> hope you liked this chapter
> 
> feel free to comment and leave kudos <3


	5. A storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets close to some humans but one human interests him the most until a storm comes bringing chaos and destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was one hell of a behemoth of a chapter to write 
> 
> hey guys just to give a heads up that after chapter 6 i will be taking a break from writing as apparently i have been told i am spending too much time writing ^_^'

 

 

It had been quite some time since Prompto last paid a visit to the world above the waves, so he was a little cautious when his head peered through the surface. The view of the night sky was breath taking, the sky sparkled with the light of the many stars that were spread across it but the beautiful display of light and vibrant colours that exploded across the dark sky was even more spectacular, no doubt the stars envied such a display that was out shining them on this beautiful evening. The huge object that had eclipsed the moon's light had turned out to be some sort of large ship. The ship was all lit up and there was what sounded like music coming from it. Aranea and Loqi finally caught up with Prompto and soon emerged to the surface.

"Wow! now that isn't something you see every day" said Aranea in amazement at the sight before her.

Prompto could only nod in agreement, he was so fixated on the ship ahead that his curiosity only grew, he had to get a closer look. He began to make his way over to the ship as his brother looked at him in horror.

"Prompto! Get back here now!" he called out, Aranea couldn't help but laugh. "And he is off again," she said as she slowly followed Prompto at a distance.

As Prompto neared the side of the ship the bright display in the sky began to die down. He was able to hear the music more clearly from here, he had never heard music quite like it before, he could also hear a mixture of talking and laughter. He was very curious now and wanted a better view to see what was going on. Prompto pulled himself up on the side of the ship and began to climb up. Once he reached the deck he carefully peered over to have a peek. The deck was covered in colourful decorations, he looked around to try and find out where the music was coming from but he could not see any human playing any instruments anywhere, it sounded like it was coming from a big black looking box tucked away in some corner.

_" how is that possible?"_ he wondered

Prompto's attention was then on a weird looking creature that was walking around on the deck, Prompto had never seen such a thing before. The creature had four legs unlike the humans two, the creature suddenly stopped in its tracks and stood very still then placed its noise along the deck floor slowly making its way over to where Prompto was, Prompto ducked below the deck hoping the creature would not notice him. He stayed like that for a little while just to be sure. He heard what sounded like whining but it was very faint so he guessed that the creature was a good but away from where he was so slowly Prompto peeked over the deck again only to be met noise to noise with the creature, Prompto's heart skipped a beat as he tried to not yelp out in surprise. The creature suddenly licked Prompto's face before a whistling noise caught the creature's attention.

"Umbra, here boy!" someone called out to the creature who was called Umbra, Prompto ducked again to avoid being seen. Prompto carefully and slowly peeked over again to get a look at the human the creature was running to.

"Hey, there boy, what you doing over there? you smell something?" Umbra then began to bark and start jumping at the human. "whoa, their boy, easy" he called out as he laughed in amusement at Umbra's rather odd behaviour.

The laughter was like music to Prompto's ears, it sounded warm and pleasant, he had to get a better look of this human. The human finally turned around facing Prompto's direction as he crouched down to pet Umbra and ask for his paw. Prompto's heart skipped a beat, he had never seen a human quite like this before, he gave Prompto a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He had the most beautiful dark hair he had ever seen, it rivalled that of the night sky, his eyes were a deep blue colour like that of the depths of the blue abyss of the ocean. Prompto felt a heat creeping up on his cheeks as he observed him, his smile was so contagious that Prompto couldn't help but smile too. Prompto then noticed a young female human walk over to the dark haired man.

"Hey Noctis, what's gotten into Umbra?" she asked with a giggle.

_"Noctis, so his name was Noctis"_ Prompto couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful name he has ever heard, he continued listening to the pair talk.

"Yeah, I don't know what had suddenly gotten into him" Noctis replied. "I must say Iris, you have really out done yourself" he complimented Iris blushed a little at hearing this.

"It was nothing Noct, I just wanted to make sure this would be the best birthday party for you ever"

_"so this was a birthday celebration, and it was for Noctis"_ Prompto was fascinated by this, he has never seen a human birthday celebration before and it was completely different compared to and birthday celebrations back home in Gralea. Birthdays weren't anything special, it was only when it was their coming of age that there would be some sort of formal celebration, but it was nothing quite like this.

Prompto stayed there for quite some time watching Noctis and the girl called Iris along with the other people on board talking, dancing and having a good time. Suddenly something grey shot up beside Prompto startling him.

"Hey there kid! fancy meeting you here!" Prompto nearly fell off the side of the ship with fright.

"Dino! you scared me!" he said with a hand over his chest the other gripping the ledge of the deck.

"Whoa, sorry their kid, didn't realise you were in a little world of your own"

Prompto's face went a little red for a moment realising he was spaced out. He had to be more careful and aware of his surroundings, it was then that Prompto noticed something different about Dino, several things to be exact, he was decorated with more jewellery accessories than he normally was.

"Dino, what are you wearing?" he asked trying his best not to laugh. Dino was literally covered from head to tail in all sorts of jewellery.

"huh, oh all of this? well kid as you can see there is a party going on over there and during such celebrations humans love to look their very best, so I thought it would be rather rude of me to come here not looking very presentable".

Prompto couldn't help but laugh a little at Dino's logic. He had never seen so much jewellery on someone before. Dino still had multiple necklaces, chains and pendants hanging around his neck, rings on every finger including his thumbs, bracelets and bands of all kinds covering his wrists but this time he had more going his arms all the way to his biceps. His waist and hips were covered in medallion belts he even had some kind of bracelet jewellery on the end of his tail just above his fins. But what caught Prompto's attention was the huge head piece Dino had on his head.

"What is that on your head Dino?" he asked

"Oh this?" Dino pointed to the beautiful head piece.

"well this thing here kid is one of my latest additions to my collection, it's called a crown and it is one of the humans most valuable accessories they can own, only so many humans are lucky enough to own one" Dino took it off to let Prompto get a better look at it. Prompto was amazed at the detail and the many small gems that covered it.

"In fact, the only humans I have heard about who wear such things are known as royalty so say someone like that Emperor of yours, but humans call them multiple titles such as King or Queen and their children are known as Prince or Princess" Prompto nods as he gives the crown back to Dino.

"you know so much about humans Dino, I was wondering if you could tell me what that is over there" Prompto pointed over to the black box were the music was coming from.

"Oh that? well that is something humans carry around so they can listen to music where ever they go" Dino explained

"I kind of figured that out, but how does it work? how is their music coming out of it without any instruments?" Prompto asked

"well I can't say for sure but I think they must have little people inside of it playing that music" Prompto tried not to laugh but it seemed the only logical explanation for this strange phenomenon.

Dino looked around observing all the humans and their attire and felt a little disappointed.

"What gives? why does everyone look so under dressed for such an occasion? where's the finery like I have seen in one of those old pictures?"

"hmm perhaps this isn't one of those kinds of parties you are thinking of Dino" Prompto then points over to where Noctis was standing.

"it is that humans birthday, his name is Noctis" a small blush started to creep up his face again just saying his name.

"I have never seen this many humans's this close before" said Prompto, his gaze was glued to Noctis again.

Prompto and Dino watched as some big looking human walked over to the black box and picked up some small device that was on top of the box, it was attacked by some small kind of vine of some sort, the music suddenly stopped.

"Attention everyone!" called a human that Prompto could see was wearing spectacles. "I do believe a toast and birthday wishes are in order" he called out everyone held a glass up.

"To Prince Noctis" the man in spectacles called out

"Happy 20th birthday Prince Noctis!" everyone cheered Prompto gasped at hearing this

_"Prince!? he was a Prince!?"_

Dino seemed less impressed with this discovery.

"Prince? where is his crown? he looks like just some ordinary human, hell I look more like someone of royalty more than this boring looking human, why I oughta tell him to rethink that dull choice of attire and- WHOA!"

Prompto turned to Dino to see that he had disappeared, Prompto then felt someone grab onto his tail and yank him down from the ledge of the deck.

"Whoa!" he yelped in surprise as he fell back into the ocean below him. when Prompto resurfaced he was met with a very pissed off Loqi.

Back on the ship, everyone was too busy with finishing their drinks to notice what had just happened.

"I think it's time the Prince gave us a birthday speech" the big tattooed human called out.

"Gladdy's right. come on Noct, speech!" Iris shouted

"uh, well.." Noctis now felt awkward, he never liked giving out public speeches which was ironic considering he would be king of Lucis one day.

"Well I guess I should start by thanking Iris for organising this party, you have done an amazing job with setting up everything from the decorations to the lights, the music and that amazing fireworks display. And I would also like to thank Ignis for the huge feast he has prepared for us all, your cooking never fails to impress us specks" everyone applauded for Iris and Ignis. "And lastly, I would just like to thank all of you for being here with me as we travel to Altissia. I know that for most of you this journey brings back some sad memories, I feel the same way. But I think it is always best to keep moving forward, I know that is something our fallen comrades and loved ones would have wanted. I remember when I was young my father use to always tell me this, whenever times get tough or you feel hopeless raise you head high and walk tall." Noctis raised another glass.

"walk tall my friends" Everyone applauded and cheered as the music went back on and the party continued.

Back down below the ship, Loqi was not impressed with his younger brothers irresponsible behaviour. Prompto just gave him a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just how long did you plan on staying up there!? you are completely reckless Prompto! do you want to get caught?! what if they hurt you or worse!" Prompto flinched at the last part, he didn't mean to upset Loqi, Prompto forgot the Loqi was not as adventurous as he was, Loqi was always more cautious and more responsible out of the two of them.

"Hey there, I am sure Prompto over here was not trying to get caught" Dino butted in Loqi's attention was now fully on the grey mer before him and his temper flared up.

"And you! you overly obnoxious loud mouthed big buffoon! you were the one who almost caused a scene! You are a bad influence on him, in fact, the both of you are!" Loqi scolded pointing at both Dino and Aranea.

Aranea and Dino looked at each other for a second and tried not to laugh. If only Loqi knew that Aranea and Dino did nothing to encourage Promptos curious and adventurous nature, if anything they both were there to just watch out for him, considering how reckless he could be at times.

"Hey their Goldie, just calm down for a moment will ya?" said Dino as he tried to reason with the pissed gold mer

"I am calm! and don't call me that!" Loqi snapped back Only Aranea got away with giving Loqi that stupid little nickname, only because she looked out for Prompto whenever Loqi could not, she gave him a safe haven in her home where he could stay whenever he needed it and she was nice enough to let Loqi stay tonight.

Aranea tried her best not to laugh at Loqi it wasn't very often she saw this side of Loqi, he was more the quiet of the two brothers but when ever anything happened to Prompto he transforms into the super snarky over protective big brother with a bit of a temper.

Prompto quietly watched on was the three mer bickered among one another. His mind quickly returned to Noctis and wanted to see him just a little more. he slowly backs away from the bickering trio and slowly sinks into the ocean then swims under the ship to the other side.

Back on the ship, Noctis was sitting by himself at one of the tables in a little world of his own when someone gave him a small pat on the back.

"That was a rather impressive speech you gave Noctis, I am sure your parents would have been proud of the King to be their son has become" Noctis gave a small smile.

"Thanks Ignis, this still doesn't mean I like giving speeches though"

"yes well at least it's a step in the right direction, oh Iris said she had something she wanted to give you" Iris appeared from behind Ignis carrying something behind her back.

"Hey Noct, Gladdy and I thought you did a great speech, anyways I have something here I want you to have" she reviled a handmade stuffed plush.

"It's a Moogle and they are seen as lucky charms, it was going to be a wedding present to wish you luck but I thought I'd give you it now, hope you like it"

"thanks Iris," said Noctis with a soft smile but his eyes showed a hint of sadness in them that the royal advisor took quick note of

"Iris why don't you leave it in Noctis's cabin for now, there is something I wish to discuss with Noctis in privet" Iris simply nods and makes her way down to the deck below.

Ignis then takes a seat at the other side of the small table next to Noctis, there is a moment of silence between royal advisor and Prince before Ignis spoke first.

"pre wedding nerves?" he asks Noctis tensed a little, he knew Ignis was going to bring up the subject at some point.

"I...guess you could say that" Noctis replies Ignis sighs, he knew Noctis always had trouble opening up to people or talking about his feelings.

"I thought you would be happy to see Lady Lunafreya, after all it has been years since the two of you last saw one another"

"I would be if it wasn't under these circumstances," said Noctis hearing this shocked Ignis

"Noct, are you having second thoughts? I thought you got on well with Lunafreya"

"It's not that Ignis, I really like Luna she has been a great friend, pretty much a big sister to me, but I don't feel that way about her...or any girl for that matter" Noctis had spoken about this to Ignis once before, only those who were closest to Noctis knew about how he felt about girls and they accepted that but Ignis still couldn't understand why Noctis would continue with this wedding arrangement.

"I just feel like I am being unfair to her by marrying her when I know I won't feel the same way"

"Then why do you wish to continue with this arrangement when you feel this way?" the royal advisor asked.

"you know why," said Noctis in a pained tone Now it made sense, Noctis was conflicted by the late King and Queens wishes.

Noctis found out the details of his parents trip to Altissia not long after the funeral when he first met Lunafreya. They were both very young at the time and both agreed to the arrangement innocently just so that both their late parents could rest peacefully. But as the years went by Noctis started to doubt he could go on with the wedding.

"Noct, the arrangement was not set in stone, I am sure your happiness was more important to your parents, they both just thought you would be a good match, am sure they would have understood if you had a change of heart"

Noctis understood what Ignis was trying to tell him but deep down he felt guilt at the thought of not going through with the wedding, his parents lost their lives for this to happen and Luna was more than happy to marry him, even now. She sounded so happy in her last letter she wrote to him. This was all starting to give him a headache.

"I'd like to be alone for awhile, can I have some space?"

"certainly" Ignis got up from the chair and left the Prince with his thoughts. Noctis let out a small sigh, he got up from his chair and walked over to the railing.

Prompto emerged from under the ship and saw Noctis hunched over the railing, but something seemed different about him since he last saw him, he looked lost in thought. It pained to see him like this, he looked so sad, but why?

Noctis looked up to the sky, clouds had begun to cover up the stars, he thought about what Ignis said, even if he chose not to go ahead with the wedding what then? he doubts he would ever find someone who would be happy to be by his side. Noctis was brought out of his thoughts again this time by the sound of a whine accompanied by a small bark. He looked down to see Umbra sitting next to him looking up to his master. Noctis gave him a soft smile and crouched down to pet him.

Prompto began to slowly climb up the side of the ship again to get just a little closer to Noctis. Noctis continued to pet and scratch behind Umbra's ears.

"What do you think boy, do you suppose there is someone out there who is the one? One who would I could be happy with and shares my feeling in return?" Umbra let out a cheerful bark as his tail wagged ecstatically causing Noctis to laugh again.

"Alright, alright boy," he said as he tried to get his furry companion to calm down.

Prompto felt like his heart had missed a beat, was he sad because he feels lonely?

"He is just like me" Prompto quietly said to himself. Butterflies began to dance in his stomach and a small blush appeared on his cheeks at discovering this.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind brought the yellow mer out of his thoughts. The wind was so strong it blew things off the tables and extinguished the flames out some of the candles on the tables and some candle lit lanterns. The huge gust of wind was accompanied by some rough waves making the ship rock a little, the music was stopped as everyone tried to pick up the fallen table ware. Cor looked over to the horizon and saw flashes of lightning.

"Cindy, get us out of here now! there's a storm approaching!" he called out

"Understood Marshal!" Cindy replied as she prepared to bring the anchor up.

Iris came running back up to the deck clutching the Moogle plush.

"What's going on? why did the ship start rocking like that?" there was clearly worry in her eyes.

"Iris! stay below deck, things are about to get wild" her older brother called out Noctis had run to help the others, Prompto began to worry as another fork of lightning struck much closer this time.

On the other side of the ship, the other three mer were completely unaware of Prompto's disappearance and were still bickering until they heard the loud rumble of thunder.

"Ok, we really need to get out of here" called Aranea

"Wait! where's Prompto!" Loqi panicked

"I'll go get him, I think I know where he is" Dino called as he dived under the ship.

The winds began to pick up even more causing huge waves to crash into the side of the ship where Prompto was hanging on. It began to rain heavily making visibility poor for Cindy to navigate.

"This isn't looking good Marshal! visibility is extremely poor and the rough sea is also making it hard for me to steer!" Cindy yelled out over the roaring winds to Cor just as the ship groaned from the strain.

"these waters are cursed" Cor silently said to himself. Just then a huge wave crashed into them knocking everyone off their feet.

"Damn it! Am losing her!" Cindy cried out "She won't hold much more!"

Dino emerged from under the ship to see Prompto hanging on for dear life. Dino managed to climb so far up but the wind rain and rough sea was making it had to get to where Prompto was. Things were about to get ugly real fast, he heard the groaning of the ship when he swam under it, he had noticed a small crack was forming along the underside.

"Kid! we had to get out of here now! it's too dangerous this ship isn't goanna ma-" Dino was cut off as a huge wave crashed into him and was swept back into the ocean.

Prompto then lost his grip and fell back into the ocean the rough ocean current knocked Prompto about, he found it hard to swim back to the surface with the waves crashing down.

Meanwhile, Aranea had a hard time trying to get Loqi to calm down.

"Loqi we have to get out of here!"

"I am not leaving without Prompto!" he yells back

"I am sure Prompto is alright, he is probably already making his way back to the grotto" Just then a huge wave came crashing down on them, the current pulled them under, they both heard a loud crack come from the ship and saw bubbles escape from a large crack on the underside.

"she's going to sink!" said Aranea, she hoped the ship wouldn't come crashing onto of the grotto.

Back on the ship, everyone heard the loud crack.

"Marshal, we have no choice, we must abandon ship!" Cindy called out Cor reluctantly agreed.

"Gladio help prepare the lifeboat with me, Ignis help Cindy gather as many supplies as you can and Noctis, go get Iris" the Marshal ordered.

Noctis and Umbra raced to the deck below to find Iris hiding under her bed the Moogle tightly secure in her arms.

"Iris, we have to leave, the ship won't hold much longer!" Iris crawled out from under the bed and grabbed Noctis's hand as they raced back to the deck above. What was once the scene of a birthday celebration was now in ruin with debris everywhere. Everyone was in the lifeboat waiting for them.

"Come on, hurry!" Gladio called

They ran across the deck when a sudden bolt of lightning struck the deck knocking them down. The lightning strike had caused a massive crack almost splitting the ship in two. Iris and Umbra were on the side with the lifeboat Noctis was on the other. The lightning had started a fire that began to engulf everything in the lower decks. Iris appeared to be unconscious, or worse.

"Iris!" Gladio called as he jumped back on the deck to get her, he picked her up to see she was just dazed. Gladio placed her in the lifeboat and then tried to get to where Noctis was but it was impossible, the crack was too wide and the flames from the fire creating a wall blocking his path.

"Noct, you ok?!" Gladio called out

"I'm alright" Noctis answered back

"Noct you are going to have to jump ship! we will bring the boat to you" Gladio calls out Gladio and Umbra head for the life boat as Noctis makes his way to the side of the ship but as he ran his foot got caught in some netting causing him to fall over. Desperately he tried to free himself but the fish netting got tangled around both of his feet.

Gladio and Cor managed to lower the lifeboat into the sea, thankfully it looked like the rough waves were beginning to calm down. Ignis attended to Iris for any injury's.

"Wait! where's Noctis!?" she began to panic

"Noct has to jump," Gladio tells her as he begins to move the boat into position.

"Noct, come on hurry!" Iris calls out to him.

Nobody was aware of the oncoming danger, the fire had spread to one of the storage crates that contained magic flasks. Noctis was still trying to pull his feet free from the netting when Iris called out.

Prompto emerged from the waves to see a massive explosion rip apart what was left of the ship. Everyone on the lifeboat looked on in horror at what had just happened.

"Noct!" Iris cried out Promptos heart filled with dread

_"was he still on board!?"_ Prompto dived and swam as fast as he could to the sinking ship, the current became very strong and Prompto felt like he was being pulled deeper and deeper, that was when he saw Noctis's unconscious body with his feet caught in some netting that had creates held inside. the netting was weighted down by the creates pulling Noctis down deeper into the dark depths.

"No!" Prompto cried out as he swam over to him as fast as he could to free him from the netting.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis's torso and tried pulling him free but his feet wouldn't budge. Prompto looked up to see some debris from the ship heading their way, Prompto shielded Noctis and braced for impact. A large create collided with them Prompto took most of the impact, pain surged through his body but he kept a tight hold of Noctis, the force from the impact pulled Noctis's feet free from the netting. Prompto held onto Noctis tightly as he swam as fast as he could to the surface. When Prompto reached the surface he rested the back of Noctis's head on his shoulder, he looked around to see that the ocean had begun to calm and the storm had died down.

"Hang on their buddy, I will get you some place safe," he tells him as he begins to swim and support Noctis's body making sure his head remained above the water.

"I hope your friends made it out alright" Prompto then felt a touch of worry

_"I hope Loqi, Aranea and Dino are alright"_ He now felt bad for sneaking off like that but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now, all that mattered now was getting Noctis to safety and back on dry land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter
> 
> just a reminder i will be taking a break after chapter 6 but until then look forward to the next chapter.


	6. Was it fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally reaches dry land, noctis is reunited with his comrades Aranea and Loqi finally find Prompto.  
> but what no one knows is some one has been watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry its a little late. i was in hospital for a few nights. it was nothing serious just running a few tests on me. I'm also getting ready for the biggest anime convention of the year that will be taking place all of this weekend so i was lucky i was able to get this chapter up in time before i head off.
> 
> anyways enjoy
> 
> (i was listening to the episode Prompto ost track campfire while i was writing the whole beach scene between prompto and Noctis)

 

 

The late morning sun felt warm on the young Prince's face. He was on the pier playing with a ball. He was told to stay away from the here but didn't listen and snuck out when no one was looking. He threw the ball up in the air a few times until the ball slipped out of his hands and rolled off the pier and into the sea below.

"oh no!" the young Prince cried out as he ran to the edge of the pier, the ball was floating above the waves.

Noctis crouched down and tried to reach out for it, his finger tips lightly brushed against it but he still couldn't reach, he stretched out a little bit more which caused Noctis to lose his balance and fell head first into the sea. When his head emerged a wave crashed into him, he began to panic when he realised his feet couldn't touch the bottom, the sea around the pier was a lot deeper than he thought. Another wave crashed into him the current from the waves pulled Noctis under. Noctis struggled to stay afloat, he barely knew how to swim, he soon became exhausted and began to slowly sink deeper into the sea. He opened his eyes, everything was blurry and all around him all he could see was the colour blue until the suns light reflected off something in the distance, it was yellow, a very vibrant yellow. What was it? Some kind of large fish? Noctis's vision began to darken and he felt very sleepy. The bright yellow object seemed to be getting closer to him but suddenly swam away in the opposite direction then disappeared. Noctis faintly heard his name being called from up on the pier above, it sounded like his father and he sounded like he was worried.

Noctis then heard someone dive into the water, small bubbles surrounded him that was caused from the splash, he felt a strong arm wrap around his small body. He was lifted out of the water and as soon as Noctis was able to breathe again he had a coughing fit and felt sick, he felt a large hand pat and rub his back, he looked up to see it was his father holding him, his mother was up on the pier, her face stained with tears and his father's face looked pale from fright.

"Noctis, what were you thinking!? you know you are not supposed to play around the pier or go near the water by yourself!" Regis then lifted Noctis back up onto the pier, a cool light breeze caused Noctis to shiver from being cold and soaked right through.

"I'm sorry dad," said Noctis as he tried to make his teeth stop chattering, he then sneezed.

His mother picked him up and embraced him trying to warm him up with her body heat.

"your freezing" she cried out

"My ball fell into the water, I tried to get it back but fell in"

Noctis was now sad because he was unable to fetch his ball and now it was probably too far away for him to ever get it now. He tried to hold back tears as he buried his face into his mother's shoulder. Regis had climbed back onto the pier and placed his hand on Noctis's head, his hair was still dripping from sea water.

"Noctis, your life is far more precious than a ball, we can always get you another one"

Noctis still felt bad about losing his ball, it was an early birthday present from his dad.

"come on, let's get you inside," said his mother as she began to walk off the pier.

Regis began to follow but then stopped when he heard what sounded like a ball being hit then the sound of it bouncing on the pier, he turned around and saw Noctis's ball rolling over to them. As Regis picked it up the side of his eye caught a splash of water that couldn't have been caused by a wave, he also noticed a shimmer of something yellow under the waves but couldn't tell what it could have been.

"Hey, my ball! you caught it!" Noctis cheered Regis turned to see a very happy Noctis and confused Aulea. Regis looked at the sea one last time before he joined Aulea.

 _"Must have been my imagination,"_ Regis thought to himself

 

Prompto continued swimming right through the night, he had not stopped once for a break. The sea was surprisingly calm after that freak storm. The sky had begun to change colour from jet black to a dark blue and now it was lavender in colour and the stars had begun to fade and disappear as the sky got lighter. Prompto finally spotted land not too far off in the horizon, he sighed in relief.

"Just a little further, we are almost there," he tells Noctis who was still unconscious, at least he was breathing.

When they finally reached the shore Prompto manages to drag Noctis's body out of the water and onto the beach. It was then that Prompto finally took a breather.

He lay there staring at the sky, his heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his head. The sky had now turned orange, all the stars had gone now and a new day had begun. It occurred to Prompto that he had never seen the sun rise before. He always wondered what the sky looked like above the waves, he was never up long enough to watch the sky change from day to night. Noctis stirred a little getting Prompto's attention, Prompto's breathing and heart rate had gone back to normal now. Prompto turned on his side and lifted his upper body.

He flinched in pain, his back and side hurt, he removed his hand from where it hurt around the side at his ribs to find blood on his hand. Prompto looked in shock, he remembered the debris from the ship colliding with him. It turned out it had done more than just bruise him. The adrenalin of saving Noctis must have dulled his senses because now he was in a lot of pain and bleeding, for all he knew he might have broken a few ribs but Prompto was more concerned with Noctis's well being. He leaned over to Noctis ignoring the sharp pain he felt in his ribs and checked to see if Noctis had any injuries such as visible cuts or bruises, to Prompto's relief the Prince seemed alright. Prompto took this time to study his face, he looked very peaceful almost like he was just sleeping. Prompto's heart began to dance about in his chest again and his cheeks felt warm.

"Wha...what has gotten into me!?" he said to himself as he looked away from the sleeping Prince beside him.

 _"It must be lack of sleep,"_ he thought, but that didn't explain how his heart acted that way it did the night before the storm hit.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something?" he looked to the horizon and saw the sun was now coming up. It was a lot brighter than Prompto imagined it would be but his eyes adjusted. It really was a beautiful view, the rays of the sun made the sky go bright and colourful.

There was a mix of orange and gold and yellow. The world above the waves was full of many wonders, it made Prompto wish he could stay up here forever. Noctis stirred again, Prompto looked over at him and smiled, he leaned in to looked at his face again. He noticed he had thick long eyelashes. He really wished he could look into those beautiful eyes of his again but knew that wouldn't be possible without being seen, he didn't know how the Prince would react if he saw Prompto. The thought hurt Prompto slightly that he would never be able to be near him again, not like this.

Not too far off from the cost were Prompto and the unconscious Prince lay, a group of exhausted mer took shelter behind some rocks.

"We have been searching all night, you sure this friend of yours went this way Lady A?"

Aranea and returned to the grotto to find that Prompto had not returned so he Loqi and some of her squad were now out looking for her wayward friend.

"I am sure of it" she replied Aranea did her best to try and stay calm, more for Loqi's sake.

She knew Prompto was heading this way due to the faint traces of mer blood that had come from where the ship had sunk. Her heart filled with dread. He was now in danger of being hunted down, she and her squad already took down a few sharks along the way, no doubt they had been lured by the smell of the blood. As she looked over to the shore she spotted a familiar vibrant yellow mer tail and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've found him" she called out only to have Loqi right at her side.

"Where!?" he shouted as he looked along the coast.

"Will you keep your voice down!" Aranea snapped in a harsh whisper Loqi looked at her clearly annoyed and confused. He looked to where she was pointing and saw why. There was a human beside him.

"What does he think he is doing!?" he said clearly not amused by his brother's reckless behaviour Aranea had to hold Loqi back from going over to where Prompto was.

"You will only make things worse, please stay put," she tells him

"And how do you propose we get to him? what if that human wakes up and sees him!?" Loqi panicked Aranea looked over to where Prompto was and scanned the beach for any other humans. She could have Biggs and Wedge look around for humans as she tries to get closer to Prompto and try and get the mer's attention, they huddled up to make a plan of action while Loqi looks on at his brother not likening what was going on between his little brother and the human.

Back at the shore, Prompto continued to admire the sleeping Prince beside him. He knew he would have to leave soon, every moment more he spent here he increased his risk of being seen, but the thought of leaving Noctis here by himself made him feel awful. Prompto didn't know what to do, he had never felt this way before with anyone. It was a whole mixture of feelings all at once. The chain with the ring dangled from his neck, an idea came to Prompto.

He took off the chain and placed it around Noctis's neck.

"here, this looks a lot better on you," Prompto said quietly to Noctis.

Back at the rocks, Aranea Biggs and Wedge were too busy working on their plan that they didn't notice the humans walking in the direction were Prompto was. Loqi began to panic and tried to alert Aranea but it was too late to do anything from where they were now.

 _"Prompto get out of there!"_ Loqi internally screamed

Prompto heard the sound of someone coming, he knew now was the time to leave. Without thinking he placed a light kiss on Noctis's forehead.

"I hope we meet again someday, take care" Noctis's eyes opened up slightly revealing his blue eyes.

Prompto got back into the sea as fast as he could even though it pained him due to his injuries and the unknown feeling he had in his heart.

When Noctis partly opened his eyes he saw something yellow sparkle in the sunlight but when he closed his eyes due to the brightness of the sun and open them it was gone, he started to feel dizzy and blanked out again.

Two humans finally came into view, it turned out to be two of Noctis's comrades. Ignis and Gladio were patrolling the beach when they noticed someone lying unconscious up ahead. Ignis noticed who it was straight away and ran over to him.

"Noct!" he called out The sound of Ignis's voice woke Noctis.

When Noctis opened his eyes this time he saw Ignis and Gladio crouched down beside him.

"Are you alright, do you hurt anywhere?" Ignis asked still in shock that they found him.

Noctis noticed his boots were missing and his right ankle hurt, he also felt like his head was going to explode. He tried to sit up but struggled, Gladio helped him supporting his back and shoulders.

"Hey easy there, we better get you looked at," said Gladio. Both Ignis and Gladio couldn't believe what was going on, here was Noctis alive and in one piece, they already felt lucky just by reaching the shores of Accordo not too far away from Altissia, but finding Noctis here too almost seemed impossible.

Prompto hid behind a rock not too far away watching, he felt so happy to see that Noctis was reunited with his friends. The sound of a dog barking got Noctis's attention, the three of them then saw Umbra running over to Noctis clearly happy to see his master was alright.

They then heard someone calling Umbra that sounded a lot like Iris. They soon saw her running along the beach but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Noctis.

"Noct, is it really you!?" she cried out Noctis smiled at her.

"Hey Iris, sorry I made you worry," he said, his voice a little strained. Iris ran over to him dropped to her knees and embraced him.

"Iris, be careful," said Gladio

Cindy and Cor caught up and were also in shock at seeing the Prince alive. To Cor this was like déjà vu and it scared him, it brought back memories of the day he was found washed ashore.

"Are you alright? do you think you can stand?" Iris asked Noctis as she went to help him up as Gladio helped support him.

Prompto took this moment to return to the sea.

"He is fine, he has his friends with him now," he tells himself.

As Prompto swims he starts to feel dizzy and light headed, he continues to swim while trying to fight off the tiredness. His vision soon became tunnelled and blurry, he began to slip into an unconscious state. Before he finally passed out he felt two pairs of arms catch him and embrace him.

Aranea and Loqi took one of Prompto's arms each to support his unconscious body and began to make their way back home while Biggs and Wedge stayed on the lookout for sharks.

Back on the beach, Ignis noticed there was something around Noctis's neck. when he saw what it was he couldn't believe it.

"Noct, what it that doing around your neck?" he asked still in disbelief at what it was.

Everyone stopped their cheering and laughing when they heard Ignis and looked at Noctis's neck, they too were now in disbelief at what they were seeing.

Noctis wondered what they were talking about, he looked down to his chest and noticed a small silver chain with a ring hanging from it. The ring looked familiar. It soon hit him, this was his father's ring, there was no mistaking it. It was a precious heirloom to the royal family that had been passed down to the next King or Queen of Lucis during their coronation.

"what the hell?!" came from Gladio

Noctis held the ring in his palm to study it to see if it really was the lost Lucis ring. It had the same black band same stone and it had one of the Lucian royal family's crests engraved on it. This was defiantly his father's ring, but how? How did it come into Noctis's possession?

The sound of Umbra whining pulled Noctis from his thoughts. Umbra was sniffing the sand around Noctis. The group then noticed some parts were stained red.

"Noct, you're bleeding!" Iris cried as she went to check for any cuts. When she couldn't find any she looked up at Noctis looking more confused than ever.

Noctis looked at Umbra again to see that the red trail led to the sea.

 _what is going on?"_ he wondered a little confused and freaked out by this whole ordeal. He then remembered seeing something yellow when he first opened his eyes.

"Hey, there wasn't anybody here when you guys found me, was there?" he asked

Everybody just shook their heads all clearly just as confused as Noctis was. Cor kept quiet, this was getting too weird for him.

Noctis looked back at the ring and to the sea once more, his mind drifted back to that day twelve years ago where he nearly drowned. He remembered seeing something the colour yellow back then too.

 _"it was just like that time,"_  he thought quietly to himself None of this made any sense, how he suddenly came to possess the Lucis ring for one. Where his parents watching over him? not wanting their son to share the same fate? Noctis put his hand on his head and winced in pain.

"Alright, enough questions. it is time we get his highness to Altissia and get looked at" said Cor As Cor and Gladio helped the Prince along the beach no one was aware that they were being watched.

A pair of blood red eyes were sticking out of the water that belonged to an enormous purple octopus. It had followed Prompto and the Prince to the shores of Accordo and was now observing the Prince.

 _"it looks like he survived boss, what are you going to do now?"_ the creature spoke telepathically

The person he spoke to was deep below the sea watching everything from the octopus's point of view in a bubble.

 _"withdraw for now"_ the man spoke

The octopus slowly submerged under the sea and begun to swim to the deeper waters to where his masters hide out was. Deep down at the bottom of the ocean where it was forever dark.

A dark figure with dark magenta coloured hair and eyes that seemed to glow a venomous yellow was hunched over what looked like a cauldron, his knuckles were white from gripping the edges.

He let out an angered wail and knocked down bottles and vials from a nearby table in a fit of rage.

"Curse those mer and their interference!" the dark figure was Ardyn Izunia, a man of great magical powers.

"I have waited years for this day! I was so close to finally destroying the last of the Lucian royal blood line!" Ardyn formed a bubble playing back the scene with Prompto saving Noctis then the scene when they are both on the beach.

"It may be days of weeks before I can conjure up another storm like that, and by that time I will miss my chance to strike, again all these years of planning and lying in wait, all of it ruined by one meddling mer! He will pay for this one way or another, I will make sure of it!" Ardyn then pops the bubble

 _"Ultros! new orders!"_ Ardyn shouts out telepathically which caused the octopus to go white with fright at hearing his master bark at him without warning.

_"ye- yes boss?"_

_"follow those merfolk, I want you to keep a close eye on them especially the yellow one"_ Ardyn ordered.

The Octopus known as Ultros made way for Gralea.

Ardyn was a calculated person, he decided that killing this mer now would be a waste, he could be of some use to Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh that reminds me, i have a tumblr account now
> 
> mystic-fawn.tumblr 
> 
> i haven't put much on it just now but i will mostly leave updates of my fanfics progress on their so i case you were not aware i will be taking a break from this fanfic for a short while and i I'm going to try ad do more work on the kings ascension since i haven't upload any new chapters of that in awhile.


	7. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto can't get the Prince out of his mind and Noctis can't stop thinking about the night he nearly died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's i'm back with a new chapter at last.
> 
> I am sorry it has taken this long since my last update, for those of you who follow me on tumblr you will already know this.
> 
> unfortunately I have not been in the best of health physically and mentally, i have been in and out of hospital due to sickness and it had a massive impact to my mental health triggering my depression which caused me to have one hell of a writers block.
> 
> but the good news is I am starting to feel a lot better now.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy this chapter

 

 

When Prompto awoke his head was killing him, his vision was still a little blurry and took awhile for him to regain focus. When he was finally able to see he soon realised he was back at Aranea's grotto, this was confirmed when he heard the mermaids voice.

"Rise and shine Blondie" Prompto found himself lying in a bed with seaweed wraps wrapped around his torso and placed on top of his forehead.

"huh...what happened?" he asked still feeling exhausted.

"You nearly got yourself killed is what happened! damn it Prompto what were you thinking!?"

It was all coming back to Prompto, the ship, the sudden storm, him saving the Prince and getting him to safety. He then remembered that he had injured himself while rescuing the Prince. Prompto tried to sit up but Aranea stopped him.

"Whoa, slow down there, your wound is still pretty bad," she said as she gets him to lie down back on the bed.

"you passed out because you lost a lot of blood, not to mention you haven't eaten or had much sleep since the morning before we went exploring" Aranea swam to what looked like a crate and opened it.

"we salvaged some of the crates from the shipwreck, you should see what we found in them" Aranea swam back to Prompto holding what looked like a potion bottle only it was a different colour.

"Dino said this stuff is called an elixir and they are used just like potions only they are used for much bigger injuries so I want to see if it will work but I thought I'd wait until you woke up" Prompto looked at the bottle and nodded.

Aranea carefully removed the seaweed wrapped around his torso, Prompto winced a bit in pain, his wound was a lot worse than he first thought. Aranea applied the elixir to his wound. Prompto soon felt a warmth spread over him and the pain and discomfort began to fade, soon there was no trace of the wound. Aranea and Prompto were both left shocked and amazed.

"Wow, the buffoon was right, these elixirs really are something" Prompto nodded as he removed the seaweed wrap from his forehead and moved to sit up.

Prompto looked around and noticed someone was missing and it appeared to be late in the evening.

"how long have I been out and where is Loqi?" he asked beginning to worry that something might have happened to him during the storm.

"Well you have been out pretty much all day, it started to get late so I had Biggs and Wedge escort Loqi back to Gralea" Prompto relaxed a bit now knowing Loqi was alright but then thought about how worried Loqi must have been this whole time. A wave of guilt washed over him. Prompto then went to get off the bed.

"Well then, I better get going too," he said but was stopped by Aranea who grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to sit on the bed.

"oh no you don't, it is way too late to be going out there now, and I already told Loqi you will be staying here overnight until you have fully recovered" Aranea then handed Prompto a pouch full of scallops.

"You haven't eaten in nearly two whole days, I am not having you fall into that habit again, now eat"

Prompto took the pouch from Aranea, he knew she was referring to the time he was deliberately starving himself. His father made a harsh comment about him gaining weight when he was a child. It was thanks to Aranea he got out of the habit. The two of them broke open the shells and ate in silence. Prompto was deep in thought, his mind wandered back to the Prince. He wondered how he was doing and what he must be up to. After the two finished eating they decided to call it a night.

Prompto was having trouble trying to get to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about the Prince. He was even considering going back to see if he was alright.

_"damn it, what has gotten into me!?"_ When Prompto finally fell asleep his dreams were all about the Prince.

The next morning Aranea and Prompto are awakened by someone outside.

"Aranea! you in!? hey, Aranea!?"

"I swear I am going to kill him" Aranea groaned as she got out from her bed and swam to the entrance of her grotto.

"Yes Dino I am! and I was sleeping! what do you want!?" Aranea snapped at the grey mer.

"you said you would help me find my crown, I helped you move those crates from the shipwreck" Dino whined

Aranea groaned, she completely forgot, not that she really cared about Dino's stupid crown anyway.

"yes Dino I know but I'm kind of busy taking care of Prompto at the moment" Prompto appeared from behind Aranea wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Hey kid you're finally awake! you gave us all quite the scare when you disappeared like that" Dino greeted happy to see the young yellow mer was alright.

"yeah umm... sorry about that," said Prompto as he scratched the back of his head.

"anyway, what is this about your crown? don't tell me you lost it Dino" he asks, the smile from Dino's face falls.

"Sadly yes, I lost it after that huge wave crashed into us during the storm" Prompto felt bad for Dino, he couldn't help but feel it was partly his fault because of him sneaking off Dino tried looking for him and lost his crown while doing so. He felt the need to help him.

"I'm so sorry Dino, hey why don't Aranea and I help you look for it?" said Prompto before Aranea could stop him.

"I knew I could count on you kid!" Dino cheered as Aranea rolled her eyes.

"Any ideas where it could be?" she asked

"well I lost it before the ship sank but I have a feeling it might be close by to the wreckage"

The three mer began to swim to the shipwreck.

"who knows, we might find some more treasure inside. oh that reminds me how did the elixir go by the way? Judging by the looks of you kid I'd say they really do work as well as they say"

Prompto agreed, he still couldn't get over how strong those elixirs were, he traced his hand over where the wound used to be, there was no pain or discomfort.

"yeah, looks like the world above still holds many surprises" Prompto replied Before they knew it the three mer had reached the wreckage, it had thankfully missed Aranea's grotto and sunk a little bit further away to, Aranea's relief.

"Well here we are," said Aranea as she swam around the area making sure it was safe. Prompto stopped in his tracks when he saw the wreckage, the damage to the ship looked almost identical to the shipwreck he and Aranea last explored. The three mer began their search along the seabed around the wreckage with no luck. They decided to explore inside the wreckage in case the crown found its way inside. They also decided to look out for more treasure as well. They searched every room not finding Dino's crown anywhere. There was one room left. The room was a complete mess just like the rest of the ship. It looked like Dino's crown was not here either. They continued to look around the room.

"you guys look at what I found!" Dino called out, almost giving both Aranea and Prompto a fright.

They both swam over to where Dino was and saw him holding something.

"what in Leviathan is that!? is it dead?" Aranea asked, unsure what it was Dino was holding. Dino just laughed at her reaction to the Plush he was holding.

"no, no this isn't a real creature, this is something I have seen human children play with, I have always wanted one for myself to see what all the hype was about," said Dino as he studied the stuffed toy

"look it even had a red gem on it! hey this doesn't feel like a real gem"

As Dino continued to study the strange toy Prompto had a look around the room when something on the floor caught his eye. He swam over and picked it up. The object was flat but when he turned it over his heart missed a beat. It was a picture of the Prince and he was with a big group of people a lot of them were his friends from the ship. Prompto found another picture this time it was one of the Prince with that creature called Umbra. Prompto looked around the room.

_this must have been his room,"_ he thought

He then thought about what happened that night and how things could have been a lot worse if he wasn't there at the time of the storm. His heart felt strange again and he couldn't help but wonder why, did he miss him or was he worried about him? He couldn't explain the way he was feeling. Aranea noticed Prompto was spaced out and wondered what was wrong with him. She slowly swam over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Blondie, you ok? you look a little lost in thought" hearing Aranea's voice brought Prompto out of his thoughts.

"huh, um yeah, I'm fine" Prompto decided to take the pictures with him.

"well it looks like your crown isn't here Dino but it seems you aren't leaving empty handed" Aranea jokes.

The three mer decided they had done enough exploring for one day. The made there was back to Aranea's grotto before parting ways with Dino. they said their goodbyes to Dino before he headed home with the Moogle plush he had found. Aranea and Prompto them swam back into the grotto.

Prompto placed the two pictures he found next to his bed where he sleeps when he stays over. He once again was lost in thought when he looked at them. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing ok. He then decided that he had to see for himself.

"I have to go see him," he said out of the blue

"huh? what are you talking about? you mean Loqi?" Aranea asked. Prompto shook his head.

"No I mean the Prince, I want to know if he is ok" Aranea couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Prompto that's impossible, he could be anywhere by now, maybe nowhere even near the ocean"

This did nothing to stop Prompto, he had made up his mind he was going to try and find him.

"I have to at least try Aranea, please" he begged Aranea sighed in defeat, she knew once this mer had made a decision there was no talking him out of it.

"Alright alright, if we are lucky he may be in Altissia"

"Altissia?" Prompto asks not sure what Aranea was talking about.

"Altissia is a human city surrounded by the sea, it is near where you left him" hearing this gave Prompto hope that he might find him.

"but Altissia is a huge city Prompto, almost if not bigger than Gralea, we might not be able to find him, that's if he is even still there and there is also the risk of getting caught by humans" she warns

"I know Aranea, but I have to go" Aranea gave him a soft smile.

"There really is no stopping you, is there? alright, if we leave now we can make it there by late afternoon" the two mer swam out the grotto and made their way to Altissia.

 

True to Aranea's word the two mer arrived in Altissia at mid-noon. Prompto had never seen a human city up close before. He was stunned at how beautiful the city of Altissia looked with its many different coloured buildings and beautiful water fountains, flowers and statue carvings.

"Wow, I never would have imagined a human city could be this beautiful"

As Aranea and Prompto got closer to the docks Aranea grabbed Prompto's wrist and ducked under the water.

"huh? what's wrong?" Prompto asked not sure why Aranea suddenly pulled them both under water.

"we have to be extremely cautious when swimming near the docks," she said while looking up to see if the coast was clear.

"we are in a heavy populated human city remember" Prompto just nods. Prompto soon realised looking for the Prince was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

The two mer continued to swim around the docks while also trying to avoid being seen by any humans or colliding with any ships or gondolas. As time went by Prompto began to doubt he will ever see the Prince again and that thought made his heartache.

They both decided to take a small break by a dock that was a little further away from the busy port. The two sat in silence under the dock and watched the different schools of fish swim by.

"I guess you were right Aranea, it's looking very unlikely we will ever find him now"

Suddenly the sound of something small splashed into the water above them causing the fish to scatter.

"huh, what was that?" Prompto asked scanning the water's surface above them. Prompto swam out from under the dock to look around, he noticed that there was someone on the dock. When he saw who it was his heart missed a beat.

"Aranea, it's him! there he is!" Aranea swam up next to Prompto and saw the Price was standing at the end of the dock.

 

Noctis spent most of the day out by the Gondola Marina. At least here he could find some peace and quiet. He still couldn't get his head around what happened that morning after the storm, Having everyone fuss over him all the time didn't help either, it just gave him one big headache. At least when he is out here fishing he could be alone for awhile. Noctis reeled the line back in and cast it out again at another area.

Prompto and Aranea stayed close by under the water observing him.

"what is he doing?" Prompto asked never taking his eyes off the Prince.

"he's fishing" Aranea replies

"fishing!?" this surprised Prompto

"yes humans fish and eat them just like us, only they do so a little bit different from how we do"

This was news to Prompto, he was starting to think humans and merfolk share a lot in common. Prompto continued to watch the Prince when something caught his eye. It was the ring he gave him, he was wearing it. He felt a surge of happiness seeing the Prince wear it.

 

As Noctis continued fishing he heard footsteps approach him. He didn't turn around to see who it was, he could already guess.

"I thought I might find you here" Ignis called out as Noctis continued fishing.

"where else would I be?" said Noctis as he cast the line again. he wasn't having much luck today.

"everyone is just worried about you, you have been rather quiet since we found you on the beach"

Noctis knew he couldn't keep it bottled up forever and if he was going to talk to anyone about what he was thinking or how he felt it would be Ignis, he was his royal adviser as well as his friend, he could trust him. Noctis let out a small sigh.

"I just, I can't help thinking about it, I keep asking myself why me? why am I still alive? why couldn't it be the same for my parents? why did they have to die?" all these questions had been eating Noctis up. He wondered if this is how Cor felt.

Ignis understood how the Prince felt. Noctis always thought about his parents every day and missed them dearly and with the recent events it has clearly affected him more.

"I understand how you feel, but remember you are not alone here, we all lost someone dear to us that day and we were fortunate that night that we all survived. I'd like to think our loved ones where watching over us that night"

Prompto and Aranea continued to watch the Prince fish, they couldn't make out what he was saying but guessed one of his friends must be with him. Prompto looked over to the hook, he wondered how humans caught fish from above water.

"Hey Aranea?"

"Yeah?"

"how do humans catch fish from above the water?" he asks

Aranea knew a little about the way humans fished but it was mostly a guess as she never stayed long enough to watch in case she was seen.

"Hmm, well from what I would guess it is sort of a waiting game, the human will wait for a fish to eat away at the food that is on the hook and then reel them in"

"one fish at a time? but that will take forever"

Prompto couldn't imagine waiting all that time to wait for just one fish. It must have been really boring. He suddenly had an idea, he swam over to some kelp seaweed, pulled some out and started to overlap the kelp and tie some knots until it became a small net.

Aranea watched him wondering what he was up to. When Prompto was done making the kelp net he held it open and slowly swam over to a small school of fish. He successfully managed to grab a whole net full. He then tied off the opening and carefully and slowly made his way over to the fishing hook.

 

Noctis and Ignis where completely unaware of what was going on underwater as Ignis continued to console the Prince.

"The sea can be rather merciless but she is also very generous, she provides us with an endless supply of fish plus many other bounties"

Noctis let out a small annoyed sigh. The sea could never give him anything that was as precious as his parents were, no amount of fish will ever make up for it. he decided he was going to call it a day but before he began to reel in there was a tug on the line.

"huh?, hey I think I finally caught something"! Noctis called out to Ignis as he began to reel in whatever it was he caught. Whatever it was it was really heavy but didn't seem to put up much of a fight, finally the catch began to surface.

"Huh, what the hell is this?" said Noctis as he lifted the bundle of fish tangled up in kelp seaweed.

"goodness!," Ignis said in surprise.

Noctis turned to Ignis with a big grin on his face as he showed off his catch.

"I guess fish will be on the menu tonight," said Ignis clearly relieved to see that this catch has lifted the Prince's spirits up a bit.

 

Prompto and Aranea watch the Prince leave the pier with his prize. Prompto had a warm feeling in his chest seeing the Prince looking very happy with the catch that he helped with. Aranea found the whole act rather amusing and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The two mer decided it was time to head back, Prompto was sad to leave but at least he knew the Prince was ok.

"you know Prompto, I taught you how to do that so you could catch fish and fend for yourself, not to woo some Prince that you clearly like, it's too bad he's a human thought"

The warm feeling Prompto had felt in his chest was suddenly gone and replaced with an ache. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back over to Altissia. He placed his hand on his chest where his heart was. What Aranea had said had strangely hurt him it was now becoming quite clear to him these feeling and emotions he has been feeling where all to do with the Prince.

_"is this love?"_ he thought to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Mystic-Fawn i have fanfic news and some fanart of A Mer tale on there.


	8. Love hurts pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is over come with love sickness but things are about to get much worse for him and Loqi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's I'm back after a long break. 
> 
> I'm sorry it has taken this long to update i have being going through a lot in my life right now and i had to take a break from writing to take care of my gran who had hand surgery in December i was also suffering sever depression for most of the last few months but i am on the mead and I'm feeling much better now and it feels good to be writing again.
> 
> i have split this chapter into two parts i am currently still working on the other half but it will hopefully be up in February
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter and are ready for a ride on the angst train

 

 

 

Prompto reluctantly returned to his home when he and Aranea returned from their visit to Altissia. Prompto received the cold shoulder from Loqi when he first returned which hurt Prompto but he knew his brother had a right to be mad at him after all the worrying he had caused him.

Later on that evening both brothers and their father were sitting at the dining table in silence as servants dished out their second course. One servant looked at Prompto with concern, he hadn't touched his food from the first course which was a small bowl of a shrimp seaweed salad. She took it away replacing it with the second course which was a dish that had two small fish with a seaweed salad and a small bowl full of cockles. Once the second course was served the servants left the dining room again.

Prompto continued to prod at the small fish not even attempting to eat it, he looked over to his brother who sat across the table from him every now and then Loqi would make eye contact but would return to his meal. Prompto went deep into thought, His mind went back to what Aranea had said as they left Altissia.

_"It's too bad that he's a human"_ He thought about it over and over again.

He finally understood what she meant by that and it hurt Prompto a lot. It meant they would never be able to be together, they both lived in very different worlds. This cause Prompto a great deal of heartache and had lost his appetite completely. He hadn't told Loqi how he felt yet, he worried that his brother would distance himself from him if he knew how he felt about the human he saved.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his father spoke breaking the silence in the room.

"I see you finally got rid of that filth that was hanging around your neck" It took a moment for Prompto to realise his father was talking about the chain with the ring that he had given to Noctis.

He quickly looked over to Loqi who was already staring at him before he looked back down at his plate of untouched food with a silent nod. He continues to prod at the food on his plate. Their father eyed the pair suspiciously for a moment.

"is something wrong with your food boy?" Prompto froze in fear, he felt his father's stare.

"I'm... I'm not hungry, that's all" His father just continued to stare at him in silence. It was making Prompto feel uncomfortable. His father finally spoke again.

"At least you aren't stuffing your face like you did as a child"

The harsh comment made Prompto flinch, he remembered what Aranea had said to him the day he woke up back in the grotto after saving the Prince but Prompto couldn't bring himself to eat. He had no appetite at all, he felt pain in his heart and cramps in his gut. Did love really cause this much pain? He always heard that being in love was a great and wonderful thing, he did not expect it to cause him to feel miserable and his heart to ache like this.

Loqi looked over to his younger brother, he knew something was clearly bothering him and he had his suspicions it had to do with the human he saved. The silence continued until Prompto asked if he could be excused from the table. His father looked at him for a bit before he nodded. Both Loqi and his father watched as the young mer left the dining room. Once he was gone loqi finished his meal and was about to excuse himself but his father stopped him.

"not so fast," he said as he picked up the small bowl of cockles that was Prompto's and began to eat them.

"mind telling me what has gotten into your brother?" he asked as he cracked open the shell of the cockle.

Loqi knew his father could tell something was going on, he wasn't stupid.

"I don't know" Loqi replied as he tried to leave the table but his father grabbed his arm tightly.

"don't lie to me boy!" his father barked "I can tell you know something is going on" Loqi tried to remain calm, he couldn't let his father know about that night and what Prompto did. He had to tell him something though just to through him off.

"Prompto didn't get rid of that thing around his neck, he lost it, that is why he is in a mood" it wasn't really true but he hoped his father would buy it and hopefully leave it at that.

His father lets go of his arm with an annoyed sigh. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"It looks like I will have to take matters into my own hand after all, what you have just told me is enough proof that Prompto is unwilling to change in his own"

Loqi's heart filled with dread upon hearing this. _"no, he can't be serious. oh no, what have I done!?"_ Loqi began to panic slightly.

"you can't be serious!" Loqi protested Verstael glared at Loqi his eyes filled with anger

"I am serious boy, I see that you too are unwilling to change" Verstael cracked open another cockle the sound of the shell cracking made Loqi a little nauseous.

"It seems that you both have had too much freedom and it had made you rebellious, spoiled and selfish, this is exactly the same behaviour that your mother had that was until her father had her married off to me"

Loqi looked at his father in shock and disgust. He dreaded to think what his father was implying. Verstael sat there looking at his eldest son before he spoke again.

"I knew this day would finally come, I thought that giving you a few more years to mature might of helped you become a batter mannered merman but it appears I was wrong to do that" Loqi tried his best to remain calm but was finding it more difficult as his father continued.

"I had hoped to speak to you both about this a few days from now but I might as well tell you first, It is time that you were wed. I have been to a few social gatherings with many of the other noble families in service to the Emperor in the hopes of finding a suitable match for you and your brother, although after his little stunt during the royal concert it may take more time to find a family willing to except Prompto"

Loqi now felt rage build up inside him, how could his father talk about them that way? as if they were his property and talk about Prompto as if he was his biggest shame that no one else would want. Loqi had finally had enough.

"no, you can't do this! I won't do it and I won't allow you to!" Loqi snapped at his father not caring about the consequences of stepping out of line.

"I can and I will!" Verstael bellowed as he slammed both his hands on the dining table.

"I am the head of this house and it is my duty to ensure the future of our name whether you like it or not!" Verstael got up from his chair to leave.

"we will discuss your arrangement once a match has been decided I will also be telling Prompto about his future arrangement tomorrow unless you wish to tell him yourself?" with that Verstael left Loqi alone in the dining room. Loqi was left stunned by the whole ordeal, he was full of mixed emotions too, angry at the way their father spoke about him and Prompto as if they were nothing but property. he knew he shouldn't be surprised after all his father did only see them as tools for ether political or wealth gain.

He was now worried about Prompto, he knew he wouldn't take the news well. He decided it would be best if he was the one to tell him the news. As Loqi swam to his and Prompto's room his mind wondered, his thoughts took him to his and Prompto's late mother.

He always wondered how anyone could love their cruel and cold hearted father, what did she see in him? It all became clear to him and now he knows why. Their mother didn't have a choice in the marriage. Loqi and Prompto where both very young when sickness took their mothers life, Prompto was far too young to really remember her but Loqi could. He remembers her smile she had whenever she was with her two boys but Loqi always thought there was a sadness to it, he could only imagine what sort of cruelty she faced at the hands of their father.

Prompto looks so much like her, they both have that same vibrant yellow tail, beautiful wild unruly golden blond hair and eyes so vibrantly blue they almost resembled the sapphires that Dino hoards in one of his treasure chests. He also inherited her smile and caring nature and also what their father has told them her rebellious attitude.

Loqi started to worry about Prompto, he knew he was not going to like this whole arranged marriage stuff. He knew he would never likely adapt, losing his freedom completely. It would make him utterly miserable for the rest of his life.

Once Loqi reached the bedroom door he paused for a moment trying to work up the courage to tell Prompto the bad news. When Loqi finally opened the door he discovered Prompto was nowhere to be found. Loqi began to panic as he searched the room.

_"did he hear us?"_ he thought, his heart filled with dread. What if he did and has run away? Loqi wasted no time and decided to go find him before their father found out. He decided to head over to Aranea's first.

Prompto had snuck out through the bedroom window not long after he excused himself from the dining room. The atmosphere in the dining room was suffocating, he had to get out for awhile. He decided to spend the night at Araneas since Loqi wasn't talking to him. It hurt having Loqi give him the silent treatment. He felt incredibly lonely right now which was why he seeks Aranea's company.

When Prompto made it to the outskirts of Gralea he didn't notice he was being followed by a big purple octopus that had been following him since he left the city.

Loqi didn't realise how late it was. He knew it was dangerous to leave the safety of Gralea at night but that only made him worry more about Prompto's wellbeing and hoped that his brother was in the safety of Aranea's grotto.

when Prompto made it to Aranea's grotto the octopus that had been following him hid its self into the rocks and coral near the grotto and changed its skin colour and texture to match the surroundings. when Loqi arrived he did not notice the well hidden octopus nearby watching the entrance to the grotto.

Loqi like before snuck inside the grotto entrance to check if Prompto was inside, to his relief he was, sitting on the bed that he used when staying over with Aranea by his side hand on his shoulder. Aranea could see that something was wrong with Prompto. She was shocked to see him here this late at night.

"you ok Blondie? have you eaten since the last time you were here?" Prompto just shook his head as he sat there holding onto the picture of the Prince.

"I'm not hungry" he replied. Aranea sat closer to Prompto and held him close.

"what's wrong Prompto?" she asked in a tone Prompto had never heard before. it was full of worry and sadness, was she that worried about him? Prompto continued to stare at the picture before he finally spoke to Aranea.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Aranea. I constantly have a pain in my heart, I can't eat as I have no appetite and I feel so miserable all the time" Loqi listened very carefully to his younger brother, he knew something had been bothering him but didn't seem to want him to know, Loqi, of course, knew he didn't help by giving him the silent treatment all day.

"you were right Aranea, about the prince. I... I think I love him, but why? why does it hurt so much?" Prompto held the picture close to his heart and leaned into Aranea's embrace.

Loqi let out a quiet sigh, it had been as he had feared, his little brother had fallen in love with the human he had saved, deep down he knew that this was the case but hearing Prompto say so himself made it clear. He continued to listen to hear what his brother would say next.

"does your brother know about this?" Aranea asked after a long moment of science. Prompto tensed up a little at the question.

"I..I wanted to tell him, but I'm too afraid, afraid that he would only distance himself even more than he already has, he won't even speak to me anymore"

Loqi decided now was the best time to make his presence known. Loqi came into view and with a small cough caught their attention.

Prompto and Aranea's heads snapped up at the sound of Loqi's awkward cough. Prompto had a look of horror and panic in his eyes while Aranea was clearly annoyed.

"Goldie, what did I tell you about sneaking about in homes without permission?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to hear what Prompto had to say, you had me very worried Prompto, I thought you had run away when I went into our room to see you were nowhere to be found. I'm just glad you are ok" he said as he swam closer.

"so... you heard me?" Prompto asked, his anxiety building up.

Loqi nodded as he slowly swam over to them, Prompto tensed up a little but relaxed when he could see that his brother wasn't mad at him.

"It's alright Prompto, I already had a feeling that this had been what's been bothering you, I'm not mad at you and I am sorry I haven't been talking to you, I was just upset with you running off like that during the storm, you did so again tonight, all I ask is that from now on you don't wander off like that again please"

Prompto nodded and dropped the picture as he swam over to his brother and embraced him. Loqi let this moment last as long as he could. He knew he would have to tell Prompto about their father's future plans for them. Prompto could sense there was something wrong with Loqi, he broke away from the embrace and could see the worry in his brother's eyes.

"Loqi, what's wrong? has something happened to you with father?" Loqi tried to stay calm as he tried to come up with the best way to break the news to him. he looked over to where Aranea was.

"um Aranea, is it alright if I take Prompto outside for a moment? there is something I wish to discuss with him Privately" Aranea looked at the two mer before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"fine, but don't wander off too far from the grotto, it is dangerous out there at this time of night now" Prompto followed his brother outside the grotto feeling a little anxious about what his brother had to tell him.

when the two mer where outside they didn't notice the octopus that was still hidden among the rocks and coral watching them with its blood red eyes as it listens to them.

"what's wrong?" Prompto asked as soon as they were out of the grotto.

Loqi knew this was going to be hard on Prompto, hard on the both of them, but he knew it had to be done.

"listen to me Prompto, you have to let that human of yours go, forget about him, it will never be."

"huh...why!?" Prompto cried out, he felt a surge of pain hit his heart again. He knew he could never forget about the prince no matter how hard he tried.

"Like I told you Prompto, it will never happen and I don't want you to get hurt"

"well too late!" Prompto snapped back at Loqi.

Loqi knew this wasn't going to get any easier but he had to tell him.

"Listen to me Prompto, while you left father told me about our future both mine and yours, we are both to be wed off once father finds us a match, there is no way out of it"

Prompto couldn't believe what he was hearing, it felt like the world around him stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was best you heard it from me first" Prompto didn't hear a word Loqi had said to him, he couldn't get his head around what he had just told him.

He felt like his head was spinning and felt multiple emotions hit him all at once. When Prompto managed to get a hold of himself he was overcome with anger.

"No, No way! It's not fair!" he cried out Loqi felt horrible seeing Prompto upset, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"I'm upset just as much as you are but there is nothing we can do to stop this"

Prompto felt completely helpless, he knew if he were to go back home he would never be allowed to leave Gralea after tonight, that meant he would never see Aranea or Dino or be able to go exploring for treasure ever again and on a more painful note he would never be able to see the Prince ever again.

This caused Prompto's heart to ache. He couldn't bear the thought of never being able to see his friends or the one he loves ever again. Prompto began to feel consumed by sorrow and despair until he remembered the conversation he had with Aranea a few days ago and suddenly realised there was still a way out of this nightmare.

"No, there's still a way out of this, lets run away Loqi, Aranea could help us I know she will" he pleaded

Loqi thought about it for a moment, it wouldn't have been the first time he had run away. His thoughts went back to the time he had ran away. He had never told Prompto what happened during the whole time he had gone missing, perhaps now was the best time due to the recent events.

Loqi knew he would have to cut some details about what happened, he didn't want Prompto getting any reckless ideas.

"you once asked me what happened when I ran away all those years ago, I've decided not to tell you everything" This shocked Prompto but he was also interested in what his brother had to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be attending Kupo con in London (Pominham Palace) next week come say hi if you are also attending ^_^


	9. !!!Important notice!!!

Hey guy's I know it has been forever since I've uploaded a chapter of A Mer Tale.

I am halfway through writing up the next chapter.

It's just going to take some time at the moment because I recently started a new job at an aquarium (how ironic) so hopefully once I am settled in I can finally finish the next chapter. Who knows I might feel more inspired since I'm constantly surrounded by sea creatures. The aquarium also has one of the world's longest underwater tunnels.


	10. Love hurts pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi tells Prompto the tale about what he did when he ran away 12 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm finally back with a new chapter and i would just like to thank you all for your patience. i Know its been a long wait but hopefully i can finally get back on track now that I've settled into my new job which i love by the way.
> 
> I'm now a Photographer at an aquarium and take photos of customers who have booked to dive in our largest tank that is filled with all kinds of fish rays and sharks.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy this chapter I'm just glad i got it out on time fore Mermay even thought its the last day of May

 

 

(12 years ago)

 

When Loqi had decided to run away it was a spur of the moment decision. He didn't pack anything with him, he just swam as far away as he could. Loqi was completely lost in his own thoughts as he swam. When Loqi finally came to his senses he realised he had been swimming for hours and was very far away from Gralea and could not remember the way back home, it was also starting to get very late and he began to worry. He knew he would be in grave danger once nightfall. Loqi decided it would be best to find some shelter for the night and try to find a way back home the next day. Loqi managed to find a small crevice that he was able to fit into, at least no predators could reach him while he was in here as he tried to get some sleep.

The next day didn't fare any better for Loqi. he still had no idea where he was and he never saw any local mer who could possibly give him directions back to Gralea and to make matters worse he was starting to get really hungry. He hadn't eaten in nearly two whole days. Loqi was beginning to realise just how much of a sheltered life he has lived.

He had never been outside of Gralea ever until yesterday and he only realised now just how hard life was outside of the kingdom. Out here there was danger everywhere, back home he had the safety of Gralea's walls and imperial guards on patrol. He never had to worry about food as all that was given to him on a silver platter, literally. Out here you had to hunt and gather your own food, something Loqi had no experience in. He tried to catch some fish from a school that was nearby but they were too fast for him to catch and he was no good at sneaking or ambushing. when it came looking for shellfish Loqi had no idea where to look, the rocks and seafloor were barren and as for vegetation Loqi was unsure which seaweed types where edible and didn't want to risk it.

Loqi began to wonder if he would starve to death out here unless a predator eats him up first. Another day had almost gone by and Loqi was becoming exhausted and very hungry. He wondered if he will ever be able to find his way home.

Loqi was brought out of his thoughts when a huge shadow appeared on the seabed. When he looked up he saw what looked like a ship. Loqi had seen many ships sailing above Gralea before, he then thought about following the ship in the hope it may sail passed Gralea. He knew that there was a chance it might miss and go somewhere else but it defiantly seemed a better option than spending another day swimming around aimlessly. Loqi swam beneath the ship checking the sea below for any familiar rock formations or signs of mer civilisation from time to time. As the day went on Loqi grew tired and was soon finding it hard to keep up with the moving ship and to make matters worse it was starting to get dark if Loqi lost site of the ship he would be left out in the open and would be vulnerable. When Loqi managed to catch up he noticed the sea had started to get rough as well as the current, he then saw flashes of lighting above the waves, it meant that a huge storm was approaching. Loqi knew this was bad, ships don't do well in storms. It is also dangerous to stay near the surface during a storm. He had no choice, he decided to stop following the ship and swim to the deeper waters below where it would be calmer.

When Loqi reached the seabed below he found shelter in a small cave on the edge of a cliff drop off. The cave entrance had a view of the abyss that was now pitch black but would light up when lightning struck from the storm above. He would sometimes see of a whale swimming by way out in the abyss whenever there was a flash of lighting he could hear them sing too.

As Loqi sat in the cave he looked out into the ocean abyss wondering what he would do now. He was brought out of his thoughts when something huge caught his eye outside of the cave, a flash of lightning revealed the ship from before looking like it had almost been completely snapped in half now sinking into the bottom of the drop off. Loqi was left in shock at what he saw, it wasn't that long ago he was following that very ship, his choice to retreat when he did was a wise idea after all. Another flash of lightning revealed what looked to be a human sinking down with the ship caught in the strong ocean current, without thinking Loqi swam out the cave to the sinking human. He wrapped his arms around his torso and swam against the downward pulling current to the surface. Once Loqi reached the surface he was surprised to see that the storm had passed and the sea was a lot calmer now and the evening sky had cleared up showing the first couple of stars beginning to cover the sky. He had never been above the wave before so this was all new to him.

He was so busy admiring the stars that he almost forgot about the human in his arms until he heard him cough out seawater. The cough startled Loqi and the human almost slipped out of his hold. Loqi only realised then what he had done and began to freak out a little.

 _"oh no oh no oh no! what do I do!? what should I do!? what is wrong with you Loqi? what were you thinking!?"_ Loqi expected this kind of reckless behaviour from Prompto, not him. Loqi felt a tinge of guilt and worry as he thought about Prompto. He wondered how he was doing and then wondered if he would ever see him again. Loqi's attention returned to the human in his arms as he thought about what to do next.

Loqi had lost track on which way the ship had been travelling and as he looked around he couldn't see a shoreline in sight. With an annoyed groan, Loqi decided to start swimming and hoped the way he chose led to dry land soon before the human woke up and make things more complicated than they already were.

He was relieved when he finally made it to a shoreline, well it was really one of many small rocky outposts nearby the shore but Loqi was far too exhausted to swim any further and decided to take a break. As the morning sun raised up and lit the sky Loqi was deep in thought as he thought about what he should do next when he heard the human next to him stir. Loqi leaned over to get a better look at him, he looked much older than Loqi and had hair that was much darker than his.

Thankfully he didn't look like he obtained any serious injuries and looked like he was just sleeping. As Loqi continued to observe the human he suddenly just realised this was the first time he had ever seen one with his own eyes. He had heard many tales from older merfolk about them. Many were just tales used to scare and warn merchildren not to go o the surface. To Loqi some of the stories were a little exaggerated, like the one warning merchildren to stay below the waves or the humans fishing net will catch you and you will be served on a humans dinner plate. Loqi always thought that story was ridiculous.

The human began to stir again and for a brief second it looked like his eyes opened, Loqi decided it would be best if he got back in the water, who knows when the human might regain consciousness. He felt bad about leaving him there but he was at least closer to land now, but for some reason, he couldn't leave him so he stayed nearby behind some rocks.

A little while later Loqi saw what looked like a small boat approached the rocky outpost where the unconscious human was. As the boat got closer he heard one of the humans on board call out.

"Over there! I think I've found a survivor!" Loqi stayed well hidden behind the rocks as he carefully observed the humans on board the boat. They all wore the same clothing with funny looking hats on their heads.

As the boat reached the outpost they quickly approached the unconscious human and examined him. A moment later it had appeared the human had finally regained conciseness and was helped back onto the boat. Soon the boat began to move again back to the mainland. Loqi felt a tug at his chest almost urging him to follow. He swam after the boat staying under the waves. the boat soon reached the shore of the mainland and more boats were scattered along a harbour. Loqi began to feel a little nervous, he felt like he had entered very dangerous waters there was humans everywhere. Loqi realised too late that he had entered into what looked to be a large human city that was surrounded by water. He cursed himself for not realising sooner.

_"way to go Loqi you have just swam right into the heart of a heavily human populated city all because you were too distracted chasing after a boat that has a human on board that you can't see to leave"_

The boat finally stopped at one of the many piers by a bustling street. Loqi swam underneath and lifted his head out of the water to listen to the humans as they left the boat, he could hear their footsteps on the wooden pier above him.

"The first secretary has been informed about your arrival and a room has been prepared for you, please rest up for awhile before you give your report on what happened" Their footsteps travelled down the pier towards the busy street.

Loqi peeked out from under the pier and watched as the human he saved and the group of other humans walked along the street and climb up the stone steps. he had a blanket draped over his back and shoulders. He looked so miserable and Loqi couldn't understand why.

 _"He's alive, isn't he? what is there to be sad about?"_ Loqi could never understand the behaviour of humans.

He couldn't understand why humans felt the need to cross the ocean. Humans already ruled the land why did they feel the need to try and rule the seas too. It seemed selfish and greedy of them.

Loqi continued to watch the human he saved as the group crossed over a bridge over the water to another busy street He began to swim after them staying under water and out of sight. The group of humans then went up more steps that led to a level above the water.

Loqi began to panic fearing he would lose sight of them. He watched as they crossed another bridge leading to what appeared to be a very large house. As the group disappeared Loqi carefully raised his head out of the water to get a better look at the building. It was rather big compared to some of the buildings surrounding it who ever lived here was clearly of some importance.

_"So he was travelling to visit this person? It must be someone or something of real importance if he had decided to risk his life in order to be here"_

Loqi began to wonder what to do now, this human he suddenly felt very attached to had gone into this huge building and had no idea how long he would be staying for, he suddenly felt lost without him.

Loqi placed a hand on his stomach as it let out a groan he realised that he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten and was starving. He wondered what he was going to do about trying to find something to eat when he heard something fall into the water close by. He looked around and saw a small boat loaded with barrels that had fish in them. They were filled so much that they were overflowing and some had fallen out into the water. He felt a slight surge of anger at what he saw.

 _"so not only do humans feel the need to try and condor the ocean but also take from it too? humans really are such greedy creatures"_ Loqi's stomach began to groan again, he looked over at the fish that had fallen off the boat.

 _"I guess it's better than letting it go to waste, at least they are easier to catch this time"_ Loqi dived under water and carefully swam over to the boat and grabbed the fish and swam deeper into the water and sat down. He examined the fish unsure how to eat it. He had never had to eat fish this way before, everything was given to him on a dish and was usually prepaid in a decorative presentation. He guessed this was how the merfolk who lived outside of the kingdom would eat.

"Can't be picky" he said to himself as he went to take a bite. It wasn't the best meal he had ever had but at least he wouldn't starve to death. Once Loqi was finished with eating the fish he decided to try and get some rest, he had suddenly gotten very tired, he remembered he didn't get much sleep because he had been saving that human. He found what looked like a small boat that had sunk, he decided it would be a good place to take shelter and get some sleep.

The next morning Loqi woke up a lot later than he thought, it was already late in the afternoon. He began to worry he might have missed the human leaving the massive building, he had planned on waiting for him to come out to see if he was looking any better than he was the day before. Loqi returned to the place he last saw him. To his surprise he found him.

He was standing on the bridge looking down at the water below. He looked like he was in deep thought, Loqi carefully swam closer to get a better look at him, to his disappointment he was looking just as miserable as before. Loqi began to really worry about him, he wondered what was causing him to look so depressed. The group of humans who accompanied him came into view, Loqi took this moment to swim under the bridge and lift his head out of the water and listened.

"Ready to go?" one said

 _"Go? go where?"_ Loqi wondered. He followed the group back to the docks where a small ship was docked.

 _"Wait, was he going to board another ship!? Even after what he's been through!?"_ Loqi couldn't believe it. He watched as he boarded the ship.

When the ship began to set sail Loqi once again felt the need to follow after it. Loqi wondered where he could be going off to this time, he also wondered why this human had travelled across the sea even risked his life to get to where he was going. He wanted to learn more about this human he was so mysterious and made Loqi feel weird inside. He had never felt like this before and wanted to know what could be causing him to be feeling the way he did. A whole day had almost gone by without incident as Loqi continued to swim behind the small ship. Loqi occasionally would look down at the ocean below him most of the journey he couldn't see the ocean below, it just looked like an endless abyss. He began to wonder where the ship was heading and what the human would do next.

As Loqi continued to swim behind the ship he took a moment to look down below him, he noticed the seafloor below was now visible, he was able he was able coral reefs and rock formations. They looked familiar to Loqi and he soon saw why. Far off in the distance, Loqi could see the three tiered walls that made up Gralea. Loqi's heart sank, if he had seen Gralea the time he followed the first ship he would no doubt be sighing in relief but things were different now. Now Loqi felt attached to the human he saved and wanted to learn more about him. But Prompto's wellbeing was always in the back of his mind haunting him. As the ship sailed past Gralea Loqi came to a halt, his heart felt like it was being torn in half. He looked back at Gralea and thought about Prompto.

 _"Is he all right?"_ he wondered He looked back at the ship that was moving further away from him.

He knew following the human was foolish because once he would be on land he would probably travel further inland and Loqi knew he would never be able to follow him after that.

 _"If only there was a way,"_ he thought Loqi let out a sigh of frustration, he then felt something tap his shoulder which startled him and as he turned around he was met face to face with a giant purple octopus with bloody red eyes.

Loqi froze in fear, he had never seen an octopus of this size before and something about it almost looked predatory.

"whoa didn't mean to scare you there kid I couldn't help but notice you looked troubled and wondered if there was anything I could do to help" Loqi did his best to mask his surprise, he did not expect the octopus to talk, he kept his guard up still unsure of the creature's intentions.

"If I were to guess I'd say you were wondering if there was a way you could walk on land, am I right?" Loqi was taken back in surprise, was he that obvious he wondered.

"Ah ha, I was right!" said the octopus as he claps together two of his front tentacles together.

"It just so happens I know a guy who could help you with that, I mean check me out, I use to be tiny and didn't have the ability to talk, what do you say? you interested?" Loqi looked back at the ship, it was so far away now that it was fading into the blue.

"I...I" he didn't know what to say, the idea was too good to be true but it has also come at a bad time. No doubt he would have to go to this guy in order for him to help and by then the human could be anywhere, it was too much of a risk he couldn't take.

His mind returned to Prompto. His little brother needed him, thinking about Prompto being all alone to deal with their father, it was then that Loqi had made up his mind.

"Sorry but you must be mistaken, please excuse me" Loqi then swam with haste back to Gralea back to where his brother would be waiting and wondering what had become of his older brother.

As predicted Loqi did not receive a warm welcome home. He was escorted by the guards to his home where he faced the wrath of his father. He was forbidden from leaving the estate without an escort until his coming of age but Loqi didn't care at this point he was just glad to see his little brother was ok. But not a day had gone by were his mind wondered to the human he saved and wondered where he was and what he was doing and if he was well.

 

(back to present day)

 

Loqi told Prompto all about what had happened minuses his encounter with the giant purple octopus, his brother didn't need to know that there was a possible way for him to go on land. Knowing him he would take the risk, he was the reckless of the two after all.

"But things are different now Loqi, we are no longer kids and I know how to catch fish so we wouldn't starve plus Aranea said she would help us in any way she can" Loqi forgot how naive his little brother could be, did he really think it would be that easy?

"Prompto, we are highborn Mer! we are also the son's of the emperor's adviser, do you really think we would be able to live out our lives outside of the kingdom!? Father would have a huge search party out looking for us and who do you think they will go to first? Aranea of course, do you want to put her in harm's way!? she will be questioned and if she is found out to be lying or helped us the punishment will be severe. She may have once served in the royal army but she is not about the emperor or father!"

Once again Prompto was left feeling that all hope was lost. He didn't want Aranea to get in trouble because of him but he would never see her again if he were to return home now. If only they could run away to land and leave the ocean behind.

"It's time you woke up and faced reality Prompto, you are so naive as well as childish!"

Prompto looked up at his brother, clearly hurt by his harsh words. He has never spoken to him like this before and it really hurt him.

"You may be happy to just give up and live a life that isn't your own Loqi, but I'm not you! I would rather risk all to be free to live out my own life or die trying!" before Loqi could stop himself he slapped Prompto across his cheek, the pair where left stunned.

"Prompto...I'm sorry...I" Loqi tried to reach out to Prompto but he backed off from him.

"Stay away from me! you are becoming just like him!" Prompto cried out as he continued to back away

"Just go back to Gralea Loqi, it's clearly where you belong along side father!" Prompto cried as he began to swim away

"Wait, Prompto! where are you going!?" Loqi called out to him

"Away from you!" Prompto snapped back before he swam off as fast as he could.

"Fine! be that way!" Loqi shouted as he turned his back to where Prompto had swam off to.

As he had his back turned the purple octopus came out of hiding and swam after Prompto. Aranea exited the grotto with a look of worry on her face.

"what is going on? I heard shouting" she asked Loqi suddenly noticing that Prompto was missing.

"Me and Prompto got into a fight" Loqi replied with a look of guilt and hurt on his face.

"where is he?" she asked as she looked around for him.

"He swam off in a really bad mood" Aranea stopped in her tracks with the look of horror spread across her face.

"And you didn't try to stop him!? damn it Loqi I told you both not to wander off from the grotto! it's too dangerous to be swimming around at this time of night!"

Panic began to fill Loqi as Aranea rushed back into the grotto to fetch her lance she didn't bother with her helmet as there was no time to waste, Prompto's life was at risk.

"come on!" she called to Loqi as the pair swam in the direction Loqi last saw Prompto swim.

Prompto swam as fast as his tail could. His hand over his heart as he cried. He felt the pain in his chest spread. He finally came to a stop, no longer had enough energy to swim any further. Exhausted and heartbroken Prompto collapses onto a rock and sobs. He continued to cry until he felt something tap him on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh i forgot to mention i have become friends with the stingrays from our large tank i see them every morning before i start my work and they like to swim up for a pet.
> 
> hope everyone enjoyed mermay as much as i did, its given me so much inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and leave kudo's <3


End file.
